My sweet little puppy
by Otori Kaede
Summary: A certain girl is thrown into the events of Resident Evil 6 and has to work with the BSAA and our most favourite sniper. A certain girl with a certain secret...
1. Chapter 1

December 24, 2012

Edonia, Eastern Europe

3RD PERSON POV.

The BSAA soldiers were gathered around. All of them had sad looks on their faces as they watched how their brother in arms was being put on a stretcher. He was dead. Another soldier walked to the group and everyone let him through, so that he could get a better view of the situation.

- He was running recon. – A young soldier, about 25, said to the soldier that just showed up, who was probably their Commanding Officer. – Alone. – They young one added with sadness and anger mixed on his face.

The soldier looked at the dead soldier being carried away. He was older than the soldier you just spoke by 10 years at least. He was tall and well-built. Obviously he went through a lot of fighting and battles. And his face held the look of hurt and wisdom. His blue eyes looked tired. This man had a lot to go through in his life and it wasn't pretty.

- Listen up! – the older soldier yelled out to others as they watched with sadness how their friend was being carried out. – In the BSAA… - he was interrupted by a voice that came through his earpiece.

- Captain Redfield, this is HQ. Do you copy?

- Yeah. – He answered.

- Be aware that you will get a new member to you team for the mission. The transportation should be arriving promptly. - But the Captain acted as if he didn't hear anything.

- As I was saying. – He continued. – In the BSAA our job is to rid the world of bioterrorism, and the only way we're gonna do that is by sticking together.

- Nobody's expendable. – The younger soldier added.

- Exactly. – Redfield added. – Now each and every one of you may be ready to die for our cause, but it's my job to make sure we all get through this alive. – Another young soldier, with a helmet on his head, started sniffing

- Suck it up, Finn! – The young soldier said. Everyone noticed the sniffing, but none of the soldiers looked at him with disgust, only with understanding. Probably every one of them have been in the same situation at least once.

- Sorry, sir. – Finn said, as he brushed his eyes.

- No one gets left behind, not on my watch. – Captain continued. – Understood?

- Yes, sir! – All of the soldiers said in unison.

- Chris?! – A female's voice was heard and everyone turned around.

MINNIE'S POV.

A few days ago I got a letter from USA. It was from the US government. They said that their BSAA soldiers were fighting in Edonia, and the government asked for my assistance. At first it was a bit odd that the US government was concerned about BSAA soldiers, because these two were completely

Either way, this wasn't the first time that I was asked to help someone concerning Umbrella, viruses, B.O.W.s and bioterrorism. Knowing my past I'm surprised that I am allowed to even walk on this Earth freely, without having my every move monitored.

So, led by curiosity I called the contacting number that was left in the letter. Derek C. Simmons. While talking to him I found out that the situation in Edonia was a very serious one and that the US government and the BSAA are working together. At least he said that they were working together.

And so, now I am in a vehicle that's taking me through Edonia, for me to meet my Team. The government paid for my flight from England to Edonia and all other expenses. I didn't get to meet Simmons personally, but when he called me once my plane landed, he gave me brief information about my objective. To be honest, there wasn't much information, just that I was answering directly to him and not to a Commanding Officer. That's it. I asked him what will I have to do, but he said that my knowledge will be of use. Oh, well. Nevertheless, I knew that I was going to a battlefield, so I got ready for it. My shoulder length jet black hair was up in a ponytail. I had put on my black jeans, along with knee high boots that I wore to almost my every mission, because they are very comfortable to wear and useful when hiding your weapons, like knives and daggers. On top I had put on a purple blouse. Over it I had my trusty black long-sleeved jacket, which went down almost to my mid-thighs. This jacket kept me warm in many missions and during cold nights when I didn't have a place to stay. And of course to top everything off, I had a pair of fingerless leather gloves on. These were the same gloves that Chris gave me when he finished training me. Only because of him I am capable to fight the way I can. *Chris and I go way back.* I thought. *Actually, Chris, Claire and I go way back. If not for them, I'd probably be dead or would have ended as an experiment gone wrong. I still owe them my life for…*

- We're here. – The soldier that was driving the vehicle tore me away from my thoughts. – That's your team, over there. – He said pointing to a group of men standing in a circle in the ruins of what used to be a house. One of them was talking and the others were listening carefully. *He's probably the CO.* I thought. – Here, take this and give it to your Captain. – The driver said handing me a piece of paper. – Your Captain was informed of your arrival and this is your transfer form.

- Okay, thanks. – I said taking the piece of paper and leaving the vehicle.

- Don't know what a kid like you is doing in a place like this, but good luck. – He said as he drove off. *A kid?! Oh seriously, people! I can't understand why people had to always call me "kid" just because I look young. OK, I admit, I'm 22 years old, but look like a 16-year old. What can I do if this runs in my genes? But really, "kid"? This is getting old.* With annoyance etched on my face I made my way to my team. I stood behind my new captain, close enough to hear what he was saying, but far enough not to get noticed by any one of them.

- … our job is to rid the world of bioterrorists, and the only way we're gonna do that is by sticking together. – The Captain said. *Hmm, his voice sounds familiar* I though.

- Nobody's expendable. – said someone. I turned my head to see a young soldier standing at the right of the Captain. Just by hearing his voice, I could say that he was younger than the Captain. Since he was standing a bit to the side I could see a part of his face. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was probably my age, maybe a bit older, but didn't go over 25 years. *Quite a good looking fellow I should say.* I thought to myself.

- Exactly. – Captain agreed with what the hazel-eyed soldier said. – Now each and …

My mind drifted to other men that were standing there. Specifically to a guy that was standing shyly, a bit further from everyone. He was obviously younger than me and new to these things. I didn't know what had happened, but it wasn't something nice, because the shy guy sniffed and brushed away the tears with his hand.

- Suck it up, Finn! – The hazel-eyed soldier barked out. *I'm starting to like you less.* I thought. I've seen many ass lickers like him. They do whatever they can to look good in the eyes of their Commanding Officers just so they would get promoted or something as such. Soldiers like that are acting like little puppies. Whatever their master (the Commanding Officer) says, they'll do it without arguing and would slit anyone's throat open if that person would dare to disagree with his "master". *Oh, this will be a fun mission.* I thought a bit evilly, *I won't let anyone walk over my head.*

At the point when the Captain asked if the soldiers understood what he said, I looked at the piece of paper the driver gave me. I couldn't believe my eyes. There, black on white, was written that my Team Leader was Captain Chris Redfield. When the soldiers answered their Captain in unison, I looked up from the paper and spoke out, my voice full of bewilderment.

- Chris?! – I said out-loud.

All of the men turned to look at me. Some of them were confused to see me there, some were surprised. But Chris was a pool of emotions. There was shock, confusion, anger, happiness mixed in his face. I haven't seen him for more than 5 years. He would call me from time to time, or send me an e-mail, but I haven't seen him in person for a long time.

- M… Minnie? – his voice was full of confusion, but his soldiers were even more confused now, that their Captain had recognized me.

Chris hadn't changed a lot since I last saw him. A few wrinkles, a few gray hairs, but that's it. His blue eyes were still full of warmth, but now the warmness was mixed with all the hurt that he had to endure over his life.

- What the fuck are you doing here?! – Now his voice was full more with anger than confusion. *Yep, still the same old Chris. Protecting me from the horrors of the world.* I started laughing and saw how the hazel-eyed soldier looked at me angrily.

- The Captain asked you a question. – He hissed at me.

- I know. I'm not deaf. – I said as I extended the paper to Chris. – And I'm not talking to you, mutt. - Chris probably didn't even hear me, because he snatched the paper from me and started reading it.

- What did you say? – The soldier gritted his teeth at me and took a step closer.

- You heard me, pup, so…

- That's enough! – Chris yelled at the both of us.

- He started it. – I said nonchalantly, pointing at the younger soldier. But before he could do or say anything, Chris shoved the paper in front of my eyes.

- What the fuck is this supposed to mean? – He asked barely containing himself from grabbing me by the collar and dragging me all the way back home.

- Apparently, I am your new team member. – I said.

- That's bullshit! We don't need a kid to drag along with us! – The hazel-eyed soldier yelled eyeing me not too pleasantly.

- You should put a leash on that puppy. – I told Chris as I smiled at the angry soldier. By now I thought he was going to explode.

- Don't push your luck. – Chris told me in a warning matter. Right then I knew that I had probably crossed the line, but oh well, at least that mutt will know his place. – Since you will be our team member, you answer to your Commanding Officer – which is me, and to my second in command – Piers Nivans. – He said pointing to the young soldier. *Oh, that's just perfect.* I thought sarcastically.* - So you should start treating him a little respect. *So we're going to be all professional, Chris? Fine with me.* I smirked. *Two can play that game.*

- Actually, Chris, I don't answer to any of you. – I said proudly. – I answer directly to the US government.

- Since when does the government involve itself with the BSAA? – One of the other soldiers asked. I just shrugged, because I didn't know the answer and honestly I couldn't care less.

- What is your objective? – Chris asked a bit softer than the last time. – There's nothing written about it in the transfer form.

- I don't know. – I answered sheepishly.

- What? – Chris asked bewildered.

- They didn't tell me anything besides the fact that my knowledge and skills will be needed here.

- Who contacted you?

- Ummm… Derek Simmons, I think.

- Simmons? – Piers repeated the name.

- The National Security Advisor? – Chris asked. – That's odd. Well, either way, your job is to come with us, right? – I nodded. – Then that means you're a part of this team, and even though you don't answer to me or Piers directly, you still have to show respect. *A lecture. Great. Well, you can't win all the battles.* I just smiled and bowed my head in defeat.

- Whatever you say, Captain. – I said. Chris laughed and ruffled my hair.

- Enough with the acting. Everyone, this is Minnie Sledge , our new… team member.

- What use will she be, Captain? – The mutt started again. – I don't mean to offend, Captain, but what will she do? I mean, is she a medic? A sniper?

- The government thinks she needs to be here, that means she stays here. She has very unique knowledge about everything concerning bioterrorism, also she was trained in hand-to-hand combat, so we won't have any trouble with her, Piers. – Chris said reassuringly.

- Yes, sir. – Piers said a bit unsatisfied as he glared at me.

- Don't get on my bad side, pup, 'cause you won't like it. – I told him quietly. Unfortunately Chris heard me.

- I thought I told you… - Chris was about to yell at me, but I cut him off.

- Yes, yes, I know. Sorry. It won't happen again.

- I had a smug look on my face as we all gathered around and Nivans asked Finn to give the update. The young soldier took out some sort of device that resembled a flashlight and pressed a button. In the center of us all, on the ground appeared a green circle and various photographs popped out as Finn spoke.

- The guerillas are using a new species of B.O.W. Command is calling the "J'avo". – The pictures were of people, but their heads and faces were deformed and looked as if they have had a brick thrown at them

- Not your regular zombies, eh? – I murmured not particularly to anyone, but Piers and Chris hear me. Chris kneeled down to get a closer look at the pictures and Piers just eyed me suspiciously.

- They are extremely intelligent, incredibly strong, - Finn continued – and have the ability to mutate in response to physical trauma.

- All right, you know the drill. – Chris said as he stood up. – We split into three teams. Move out!

- Yes, sir! – The soldiers answered. All of them ran to take their places and it was only me, Piers, Finn and Chris left.

- You're the rookie, huh? – Chris asked Finn calmly.

- Yes, sir. – He stuttered. – Finn Macauley, sir.

- I know you're nervous, Finn. – Chris said, putting a hand on his shoulder. But the team's got your back. OK?

- Yes, sir! I'll give this everything I've got.

Chris smiled and tapped his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at this. Chris was a great leader, he was always treating his team as family. Can't help but remember those times when he trained me. He was ruthless and stern, but nevertheless he knew what I was capable of doing and he tried to show it to me. Even though he used to yell at me every 20 minutes of our training, he still was very encouraging. He's the one I have to thank for my abilities to fight in hand-to-hand combat and all the knowledge on how to survive in a battlefield. And now, when I'm 22 years old, I'm probably more capable of surviving in a war than most of the soldiers that had been trained for many years for it. Of course I can't say that it's all my effort. Oh, no. I have to thank someone else for my certain abilities…

- Let's go, I need to get you geared up. – Chris said as he pulled me away from my thoughts. I smiled encouragingly at Finn and followed Chris.

- It seems that you have a great team, Chris. – I said softly. – They all look up to you. Especially that rookie guy, Finn. - Chris didn't answer me but I could see that he was trying to restrain himself from yelling at me again. *I don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong. The government told me to come here and I did. I don't…* - Eek! – I screamed as Chris roughly grabbed my arm, pulled me behind a destroyed building and rammed into a wall a bit too roughly. He stood in front of me so that I wouldn't have any possibility of running away from him. – Chris, what the fuck… - I started, but he interrupted me.

- What are you doing here, Minnie? – he asked sternly.

- I told you that the government requested my presence here.

- That's not what I mean. Why didn't you refuse?

- Extra money never hurt anyone…

- Cut the bullshit. I told you to never accept these kinds of missions unless you were assured about it by someone trustworthy. And the government, especially Simmons, aren't very trustworthy personas. So why the fuck did you agree?! Didn't Claire and I warn you not to get into these kinds of things?! – Now Chris was furious.

- Chris. – I said calmly trying to catch his attention.

- I can't believe you did this.

- Chris.

- Now you won't be able to get out of all this easily! They will ruin your life with these missions!

- Chris! – I yelled so that he would finally start listening to me.

- WHAT?!

- I didn't have a choice, OK?!

- What… What do you mean? – Chris asked confused.

- I didn't really have a choice. That Simmons guy told that if I don't participate in this mission, he will send people to get me and that he would lock me up, because… - I hesitated a bit, because it was hard to say those words out loud. - … because I am a threat to human kind. – I lowered my head.

- What? – Chris was shocked.

- I don't know how, but he knows about me. About my parents, my childhood, the experiments, the viruses. Everything. So I could either go here or get locked-up.

- And what about your parents?

- They don't know everything. I told them that my help was necessary and that I had to go. They didn't ask a lot of questions. Never do, when the topic goes about these things.

- Damn. – Chris muttered. He took my chin and pulled my head up. – Everything will be fine. You'll get through this and everything will be over. Sorry for my reaction before. I just… don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what Claire will do to me if something would happen to you. Hell, I don't know what I would do to myself. – I smiled at him and he put a hand around my shoulders. – Just stay close to me and don't do anything stupid, kid. You're like a sister to me and I will do anything to protect you. I think that should be obvious to you since Rockfort Island. – We both laughed and started moving towards the place where I would get my gear.

PIERS' POV

- Let's go, I need to get you geared up. – Captain said to that brat and they left.

- Is he always this awesome? – the rookie asked referring to Captain Redfield's speech and all I could do was just shake my head in frustration.

*I can't believe he let her do that and act like that.* I thought. The girl is arrogant, stubborn and God knows she's still a kid. How can she be of help to us? Well, it's obvious that Captain and she know each other from before, but her actions are just intolerable. *Calling me a mutt. Who does she think she is? Unique knowledge concerning bioterrorism, my ass. One minute in the field and she'll be running away like a scared rabbit.* I couldn't argue, the girl was cute. She was small, but had a nice figure. But she gets on my nerves. *obviously this will be one difficult mission. I just hope I won't have to get her ass out of trouble.* With that thought I stopped in my tracks. I saw as the Captain and that girl came out from behind a building. Captain's hand was draped over her shoulders. *Oh, yes. This will be a very long and difficult mission.* I thought.

* * *

**Hi, guys! Yeah, so this is my first Resident Evil story. After playing the game I almost fell in love Piers' character. And I know that a lot of people think that Chris and Piers are a great couple, but I wanted to try and write a different story, so PLEASE don't be too harsh with me T_T**

**I will be looking forward to your reviews and any feedback. If you have any ideas further into the story, don't hesitate and tell me your opinion and maybe I'll include your suggested ideas into the story. After all, this story is for you guys to enjoy ^_^**

**And also, I'll try to update the second chapter as soon as possible, so see ya!**

**By the way, I tried to keep the dialogues as close to the game as possible. Also, I don't own any Resident Evil characters ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

MINNIE'S POV.

Chris gave me an earpiece so that I could communicate with others and a handgun for defense. You probably wonder what good a handgun will do to me in a place full of "intelligent" B.O.W.'s. Well, here's the case. I don't really like guns. Chris taught me how to shoot and I'm even pretty good at it, but I prefer close combat using knives or just hand-to-hand combat. How could I use hand-to-hand combat against zombies and these new J'avo things? Well, let's just say a stealthy hit never fails.

After I was geared up, we got into those military vehicles and were taken somewhere in the city. As we were driving, someone started shouting:

- Enemy fire! Enemy fire! Alpha Team, engage! – And before we could even do anything the vehicle in front of us exploded.

- All troops, spread out! – Chris yelled. – Return fire! – When the vehicle stopped I got out of it with Chris close behind me. – Come in HQ! We're taking fire at Two of Hearts! Engaging the enemy!

- Copy that. – HQ answered through the earpiece. – Keep an eye out for those powered up soldiers.

Chris started moving forward slowly, with his gun ready to shoot any moment. Just when one of the B.O.W.'s appeared from behind a barricade, Chris shot him in the head. At that moment I saw something I've never seen before. The person, or should I say the B.O.W., went up in flames. *So, with these ones it's the same. Destroy the head.* I thought as I took cover. I looked around trying to get a chance to move, but the gunfire didn't stop. Apparently, what Finn meant, by saying that they were intelligent, was that they are capable of using firearms and explosives. Just then, a voice came through the earpiece.

- Alpha Team, come in. Our units are spread too thin right now. I'm afraid we can't offer you assistance.

- Copy that. – I heard Chris' voice come through the earpiece. – We'll go it alone then.

*OK then. Let's get moving.* I thought as I took a battle knife out from behind my belt. Since my jacket is long, it hid the knife. I got out from behind my cover and moved towards a half destroyed building. As I went through what used to be a door some time ago, I got attacked by one of those J'avos. He grabbed me by the shoulder and rammed me into a wall. The contact with the wall was so powerful, that it knocked the knife from my hand and it slid over the floor. Unfortunately, that thing didn't let go of me that easily and rammed me into the wall again. After the second hit I couldn't hold my balance, dropped to the floor and grabbed my head. Before I could do anything, I felt that J'avo thing get on top of me, with my knife held above his head. He rammed the knife down at my heart, but luckily I caught his hands before the knife could make contact with my flesh.

- Minnie! – Chris yelled and ran to my aid but was attacked by one of those things from behind and was trying to get it off. I was still struggling with the J'avo on top of me.

- You, bitch! You think you're going to kill me with my own weapon?! – I yelled at it. – No fucking way, you prick! – With that, I managed to throw the knife away from his hands, quickly reached for my boot and took another one out.

Now with me holding the weapon, I smashed it directly into the B.O.W.'s face. It screamed out and went up in flames, as the one before did. I quickly got up and went to Chris, who was still trying to get the J'avo off of him. I came from behind them both and smashed my knife into the creature's head. As it burned up, I came closer to Chris.

- You should really look after yourself a bit more, Chris. – I laughed a little.

- And you should be more careful, Minnie. I can't watch over you all the time. – He told me.

- Then don't. I'm capable of taking care of myself. After all, you taught me everything I know. I'm a member of your Team, now. So treat me like your other soldiers.

- Very well, then. Move out! – He ordered. I smiled at this and went after him, right after I took my knife, which I dropped during my fight with that J'avo.

As we exited the building, Piers came to us.

- Captain, we have to go up those stairs. – He said pointing to a flight of stairs. – But those fuckers have snipers all over the place. I took out almost all of them, but I can't seem to find the last one's position. And until he's alive and shooting, we won't be able to pass.

- And why do we need to go up those stairs? – I asked him a bit annoyed. – It's not like they will lead us anywhere. – Seriously, the stairs were destroyed. They weren't leading anywhere, what was the man thinking?

- No, but when the vehicles will start moving forward, we'll have to cover fire them if they encounter resistance. Those stairs would be the perfect position for that job. – He answered equally annoyed.

- Whatever, mutt. You want it, you'll get it. Just be ready to shoot. – And before any of them could say anything, I ran straight into the open, so that the sniper would show himself.

The bullets were flying over my head and I had absolutely no idea, were they friendly or foe. I just ran straight towards a destroyed vehicle, which would be my cover from the gunfire. As I hid behind the vehicle, I let out the breath that I didn't notice I was holding in.

- I've got him. – I heard Piers' voice in my ear. – You're crazy, did you know that, kid? – He said.

- Don't ever do that again, Sledge. – Came Chris' angry voice. – Here, we're working as a team and not as individuals.

- Jesus, enough! It helped, didn't it?! End of the story! – I yelled back at him.

I turned my head to the side and saw as the rookie guy was making his way towards me for cover. As he was running, he didn't see the J'avo that was hot on his heels with a knife in his hand. *Shit!* I thought as I kneeled on one knee and took out the gun that Chris gave me. I tried to aim at the J'avo's head, but Finn was in the way. I put a hand to my earpiece and contacted Finn.

- Finn, get down on the ground! Now! – I yelled and immediately he was on the ground, allowing me to aim freely. I fire a shot and it hit the target perfectly. Finn crawled next to me, a bit out of breath.

- Thanks, … ummm… - He hesitated.

- Minnie Sledge. – I helped him laughing.

- That's right – Minnie. I owe you big time, Minnie.

- Don't mention it. There will be plenty of opportunities to get even. – I laughed as I saw the vehicles move forward. – That's our cue to move, Finn. – I said as I put the gun back in its holster and took out my knife.

As I ran behind the vehicles, a voice came through the earpiece.

- You're sitting ducks out there, Alpha. Get inside that building.

I saw Chris running into a building with Piers. *This must be it.* I thought as I ran after them.

- Are these the new species HQ was warning us about?! – Chris said as he was ready to shoot a J'avo that was coming at him.

- Bullets don't even phase them… - Piers answered. – This ain't our normal class of enemy.

- You have to try to destroy their head. – I said as I threw a knife straight into one's face and while it was trying to regain balance, I smashed his head into the ground.

- Something like the zombies? – Chris asked.

- Almost. – I answered. – When dealing with zombies you just have to destroy their brains. For these things, it looks like you have to destroy their head completely. - Piers shot into a J'avo and its head scattered into bits.

- You mean you just have to blow it off? – Piers said smugly.

- Whatever floats your boat, pup. – I answered and moved forward.

- I warned you. – Chris told me referring to the "pup" part.

The three of us went to the second floor. We saw a pathway that led to a small tower.

- That would be the perfect place for covering fire. – I murmured and we went there.

Unfortunately, the metal door to the tower was locked and Chris with Piers tried to break them down. But before they could succeed, I felt the ground tremble. I turned my head and saw as a part of a nearby building crumbled down. Then a huge hand appeared on the building, followed by the ugliest face in the world. This creature was huge, it was destroying everything in its path and it was targeting us.

- I didn't know they came in extra large! – Piers yelled. – How many new species are there?!

The thing picked up a car and threw it at us. I don't know why, but I just couldn't move. I saw the car flying into my direction; I knew that if I wouldn't move, I'd be dead, but I just couldn't get my feet to move. Luckily, someone else didn't lose the ability to move and shoved me out of the way. As I finally regained my composure, I saw that it was mutt boy who saved my life.

- You should pay more attention, kid. – He said. – There won't always be someone who will save you.

- Oh, just shut it. – I said annoyed. At that exact moment the giant raised his hands and rammed them down at us. Luckily, this time I didn't freeze and was able to jump off the pathway along with Chris and Piers. Once on the ground, we started running away from the B.O.W.

- Finn! – Chris yelled. – We've got a huge B.O.W. on our tails! I need the A.P.C.'s firepower, now!

- Removing the barricades now, sir! I'll be there as soon as I can! – Finn answered through the earpiece.

- OK. We have to hold out until they come here. – Chris ordered as the giant went over the pathway and went after us. – Don't stay at one place, move. Take good positions and unload on the bastard!

Not waiting another moment, I started running towards a building to find cover. Inside, there were a few J'avos, but I was able to take them out. Once I found a good position for myself on the second floor I started shooting at the giant. A few minutes later I heard an explosion and a military vehicle appeared, firing at the B.O.W. It started running away, destroying buildings in its way.

- Alpha to HQ. – Chris said. – Our route's blocked by a B.O.W.

- Change course from Route One to Route Four.

- Oh, for God's sake, what is Route One and Four? – I mumbled to myself.

- Come here, Sledge. – I heard my name being mentioned. I turned around and saw Piers standing in front of me.

- What the fuck do you want? – He really wasn't someone I wanted to see at the moment.

- Didn't you hear? We have to change our course. Captain told me to come and get you. – I just sighed and followed mutt boy.

- Those things were enormous! – I heard Finn's voice. – I didn't know B.O.W.s could get that big!

- They're giving them new stuff probably. – I answered. – They can make any kind of freak show they want.

- Looks like you know a lot about these things. – Piers murmured walking in front of me.

- Yeah, well I had quite a few experiences with them over my life. – I answered calmly, walking behind him. – Why? You nervous or something, pup?

He just glared at me and we kept going to wherever it was that we had to go. As we saw the slowly moving vehicle, I understood that we had to follow it. Just as we turned around the corner, we were attacked by more J'avos.

- Dammit! They're all over us! – I hear Finn's voice. Me, Chris, Piers and a few other soldiers were trying to kill the things that were attacking us. Unfortunately, there were too many of them.

- Use the A.P.C. for cover! – I heard someone yell. – Hurry! Get behind it! Find cover! We'll be torn to apart in the open!

I got behind the vehicle to cover myself from the enemy gunfire. At that moment I saw as one of those things got on the A.P.C. and was trying to get inside of it over the roof.

- Oh, no you don't, you bastard! – I climbed onto the vehicle myself and hit it. The J'avo stumbled and fell down in front of the A.P.C. There were quite a few J'avos standing in front of the vehicle and they started shooting at me. I dropped down onto the roof of the A.P.C. and started yelling into the earpiece. – Go, go, go! Run over them! Now!

Right on cue the vehicle started moving, crushing the B.O.W.s under its wheels. I let out a sigh of relief, but then I felt the A.P.C. stop abruptly. I looked up and saw a fence in front of us. I jumped off the vehicle and the driver started moving forward over the fence, destroying it and opening the passage to us. As we went through the destroyed fence I heard an explosion coming from under the military vehicle.

- I think I hit an anti-tank mine! – Finn reported. – The A.P.C.'s busted.

- Just great. – I mumbled under my breath.

The soldiers left the A.P.C. and engaged into battle on foot. I saw how Finn was aiming to shoot a J'avo in front of him, but he didn't notice the one behind him. I ran over to help my teammate and slashed my knife into the center of the J'avo's head. As it went up in flames, Finn turned around and looked at me bewildered.

- It looks like I can't let you out of my sight, Finn. – I laughed a bit as I took cover beside him.

- You saved my life twice in the past 15 minutes. Thank you. – He said a bit embarrassed.

- Don't mention it.

- Finn! Get over here! – Piers yelled. – I need you to blow this fence.

- I'm on it, sir! – Finn yelled back as he started moving towards Piers. – Setting charges now!

I ran after him, but Chris caught me by the hand in the process.

- Here. – He said handing me an Uzi gun. – You'll make better use of this than your knife.

I just nodded my head, not wanting to argue with him. We heard a small explosion and knew that Finn had done his job. We jumped down from where the soldier destroyed the fence, only to see a train car in front of us.

- The train car is blocking our way! – Someone yelled. – This route's a no go! – With that said, Finn ran to the car to set explosives.

- I'll blow the car and clear a path! – Before we could react to what Finn said, there was an explosion not too far from us that threw us all back. It was the B.O.W.s firing at us. – I need you to cover me 'till I get it set!

*Just perfect.* I thought as I got up, readying the Uzi. I saw Piers lying on the ground next to me, not moving. The J'avos started running at us.

- Come on, pup, get up! – I yelled at him as I tried to keep off the J'avos. I saw him stir but he didn't move. – God dammit, Nivans! Get up! – I yelled and kneeled down next to him. I wanted to shake him up, but the J'avos were coming straight at us.

- You don't have to yell in my ear, Jesus! – He said as he finally got up and helped me hold the creatures off.

- You should never sleep on the job, mutt. – I answered.

- Would you stop with that?! – He yelled annoyed, killing the enemies in the process.

- Nope. – I spoke out. – Come on, we have to cover Finn. – I said as I ran over to kill the J'avos around Finn.

- Working as fast as I can here. – The rookie said. – Hang in there.

- Oh, no pressure, Finn. – I told him sarcastically. – It's not like we're in the middle of a goddamn war or something.

- How much longer, Finn? – Chris was getting impatient as well.

- It's ready to blow! – The rookie yelled a moment later. – Grab some cover!

With that, everyone scattered around to shield themselves from the explosion. The power of the explosives lifted one side of the train car and all of us had to run through it before it fell down again. As I was running a J'avo grabbed me by the ankle and I fell down.

- You bastard! – I yelled as I tried to free myself from his grip.

- Hurry up or the car will fall on top of you! – Someone yelled. I recognized the voice to be Piers'.

- It's not like I'm relaxing here, mutt! – I yelled back.

I grabbed my knife from behind my belt and stabbed it into the arm of the creature that was holding me. It yelled out in pain and let go of my ankle. I started crawling away from the J'avo but noticed the shadow from the train car getting bigger fast. I looked up and saw that the car was coming down on me. *I won't make it in time* was the only thought that ran through my head. When I was about to give up any hope, I felt someone grab me by the shoulder and yank me from under the train car just before it hit the ground. I let out a sigh of relief and looked up to see Chris kneeling down beside me, breathing heavily. He saved my life once again. Just like he did all those years back at Rockfort Island.

- You OK? – He asked.

- Yeah. – I mumbled sitting up.

- Next time, be more careful. – He said as he stood up and extended his hand to help me stand up. I gradually accepted it. I saw how Piers was glaring at me but I didn't pay much attention to him and we started moving towards a bridge.

- You're OK? – I heard someone say quietly behind me. I turned around and saw Finn looking worriedly at me.

- Yeah, sure. Don't worry about me. I've been through a lot worse. – I said firmly trying not to show my real emotion that was pure fear.

Everyone stopped and waited for further orders from HQ.

* * *

**Hi, guys! First of all thank you for actually reading the story ^_^ Also, I thank everyone who reviewed my previous chapter and gave me feedback (it's always appreciated). Sorry if this chapter got a bit boring, but there wasn't a lot to work with, because if you played the game you know that the journey to the bridge was more or less just shooting and running. But I'm sure that the next chapter will have more of everything in it and I will upload it as soon as I can, I promise you that ^_^ So, once again thank you for reading and please review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

- HQ to Alpha. City Hall's on the other side of the bridge. Pick up Bravo and move in.

- What's the status? – Chris asked. – Any casualties?

- They've got a man down on the bridge.

- Tank on the bridge! – Piers yelled as he walked a bit closer to the bridge. – The whole thing is blocked off.

- OK, people! – Chris started giving orders. – Getting to the wounded is priority one!

- Alpha Team! – A soldier yelled out. – Lay down suppressing fire from the flank. All snipers, form on my mark. – I saw Piers walk over to where he was told to by the soldier just a moment ago. He jumped over the gap that was separating him from the other snipers. – He's just up ahead, but he's hurt bad! You have to get him out!

- Copy that! – Finn answered. – I'll take point! – He ran over to the wounded soldier.

- Let's go, Minnie. – Chris said and we ran after Finn. A few steps onto the bridge it exploded and started crumbling down. – Go, hurry up! – He yelled as he pushed me forward.

The bridge was collapsing beneath our feet. Luckily for me, a few moments later I was on the part of the bridge which was still intact and standing solid. The moment I was standing firmly the bridge under Chris' feet collapsed even more.

- Chris! – I yelled as I saw him crawling towards me and Finn with great difficulty. I wanted to jump in and help him, but Finn stopped me. It's a good thing he did, because if I would have gone back there, Chris and I would go home in body bags.

- Captain! Over here! – Finn yelled kneeling down, ready to grab Chris once he would be in his reach zone. – Hurry, sir! – The fear was audible in his voice.

Finally, after what seemed too long, Chris reached us and Finn pulled him up.

- I owe you one, Finn. – Chris said as he stood up. – How's our injured friend? – Only then I noticed the wounded Bravo lying not too far away from us.

- Still with us! – Finn answered. – I'm going to administer first aid.

- Good. Minnie, you stay with him and cover him.

- And where are you going? – I asked suspicious.

- I need to get that tank out of our way.

- I'm going with you. – I said quickly and wanted to follow Chris, but he stopped me with his stern look.

- You're staying here with Finn.

- No way! I'm coming with you! You'll get killed if you go alone. – I protested.

- I said you're staying here, Sledge! – He barked out the order at me. I was glaring at him and he was doing exactly the same. – I have Piers covering me with the other snipers. I need you to stay here and look after Finn and the injured Bravo.

- Fine. – I said curtly and sat down next to the wounded. Chris just looked at me and went to do his job. I watched quietly as Finn was bandaging up the soldier.

- You and Captain. – He spoke up quietly. – You two know each other from somewhere else, don't you?

- Yeah. – I answered annoyed a bit as the three of us took cover behind a military tank. – And he didn't change at all over the years. Still the same stubborn ass.

- It looks like he really cares about you.

- What?! – I snapped at him. I didn't mean to sound so cold, but he was talking quietly and I couldn't hear him over the gunfire.

- I mean, it looks like he's trying to protect you from any harm. I think he cares about you. – He spoke up.

- Yeah, I know. It's just that this whole overprotectiveness can get on your nerves sometimes.

- I can see that. – Finn laughed a bit. – So, how do you know each other?

- It's a long story. – I said. – Let's just say that he saved my life when I was little and since then he has been like a big brother to me.

I wasn't in the mood to tell the whole story about myself. Suddenly I heard a huge explosion and looked from behind our cover. The tank that was blocking the path was destroyed.

- I'm heading for the upper level of the bridge. – I heard Chris say. – Meet me on top, Piers.

- It looks like they did it. – I murmured.

- Not a surprise. – Finn said. – Piers is the best sniper the BSAA's got and Captain Redfield is like a legend. They make quite a team. But I still can't understand why you hate Piers so much.

At that exact moment I jumped from behind our cover and started shooting at the J'avos that appeared from who knows where.

- Mutt boy? – I said as I was firing my gun. – It's not that I hate him. I didn't like him at first, yeah. But I got used to him by now. I just like to tease him, that's all. – I return behind the tank. My Uzi wasn't quite effective against the number of J'avos that appeared on the bridge. – Finn, give me your gun! – I said and he extended his Assault Rifle to me. I started shooting at the J'avos when I heard Piers voice come through the earpiece.

- Enemy reinforcements are moving in! Finn, I need you here!

- I got a Bravo here that can't walk! – Finn answered. – Go on without me for now.

- No one on this team gets left behind. – Chris said.

- We'll hold our positions for now! – Piers yelled. – I don't care if you have to drag him, just get your butts up here!

- That's easier said than done, Chief! – I yelled back as I changed the magazine of Finn's gun.

- You're there too? – I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

- You take the wounded, Finn. – Chris ordered. – Minnie, you cover them. Piers and I will cover the three of you from the top.

- Fine. – I murmured as I readied the weapon.

- Yes, sir! – Finn replied. – We're on our way. – He put the Bravo member on his back and started moving towards the ladder that would lead us to the upper level of the bridge.

I had to shoot at the J'avos that were on our level of the bridge and also I had to take care of all those J'avos that were parachuting from the airplanes. When we reached the ladder, Piers' voice appeared again.

- Finn! Report your location!

- We're at the bottom of the ladder, sir! Almost there!

- You go first. – I told Finn. – I'll follow right behind and cover you from the back. Once you're at the top, Chris and Piers will protect your front. Do you understand? – Finn nodded his head firmly. – OK, now go! – I ordered him as I killed a few J'avos that were coming at us from behind. – I sure hope that you two are ready to cover for Finn. – I said in the earpiece.

- Likewise. – Came Chris' voice and I started climbing up the ladder.

Once we were on top I saw what chaos looked like. *No wonder they needed him.* I thought as I started shooting at the J'avos. When we finally were behind the cover Chris spoke up.

- We need to cut off their reinforcements. I want you to blow the bridge.

- Yes, sir! – Finn answered as he laid down the wounded soldier and started planting explosives. A few soldiers came and took the Bravo member away. – I've started planting the explosives. – Finn reported as I did my best to cover him and help Piers and Chris.

- Alright, but make it quick. – Piers ordered. I saw as even more J'avos appeared on the bridge.

- Hurry up, Finn. – I mumbled more to myself than the explosives' expert.

- It's all set to blow! – Finn yelled.

- Everyone, fall back and find cover! – Chris ordered as he and Piers ran towards me. We all took cover behind the same barricade.

- Captain! – Piers shouted. – We've got a railway gun in play.

- Let it come as close as you can before you blow the charges! – Chris explained. – Finn! It's all up on you now.

- Roger that! – Finn replied as we backed up a bit. Once the railway gun was touching our barricade, Finn blew up the bridge. The gun, together with that part of the bridge, fell into the water.

- OK, let's go. – Chris ordered.

I turned away from the destroyed part of the bridge and started following Chris. But suddenly I felt a pull on my ankle and I was forcefully yanked back. I screamed out in surprise as I felt that I was falling down.

By some sort of miracle I managed to grab onto the edge of the bridge. I saw as a J'avo that held my ankle fell into the wild water beneath me. I tried to pull myself up, but when I moved, the concrete beneath my fingers started to crumble. *Now I'm dead.* I thought as my fingers started trembling. A moment later the concrete separated itself from the bridge. What I felt next was the strangest feeling in the world. I felt like I was flying. I've even accepted the fact that I was about to die.

I waited for the cold water to engulf my body, but instead I felt a powerful yank on my right arm. Actually the yank was so powerful that I thought that it dislocated my shoulder. I understood that someone caught me from falling to my death. Someone just saved my life, second time today. I looked up ready to see Chris or Finn. Instead my green eyes met up with a pair of hazel ones. *Piers.* I thought.

- Come on, give me your other hand. – He said. I did as I was told and he carefully pulled me up onto the bridge.

Once I was standing on firm ground he took a few steps back from me.

- Thank you. – I murmured.

- I can't believe it! – He said obviously very annoyed. – You put yourself and us into danger over your distraction!

- What?! – I snapped back at him. The other soldiers were watching us from a safe distance. Only Chris was nearby, observing our argument.

- You heard me. First it was with the train car, then on the bridge when the Captain almost fell off the bridge, and now this! – Chris wanted to say something, but I interrupted him.

- It's not like I did this on purpose. No one asked you to come and help me now! You could've just let me fall down and drown.

- Oh, yeah?! Well maybe I should have! I said from the beginning that a battlefield is no place for a child!

- Just stop your barking, mutt boy!

- Enough! Both of you! – Chris yelled at us. – I think the both of you made your points.

Piers turned his back to me to look at Chris. At this point I was so angry that my hands started trembling furiously. *You bastard. I'll kill you in your…* But before I could finish my assassination plan something caught my eye. It was a small red dot on Piers' back. I looked at it suspiciously. *What the fuck?* I turned my head to the direction where the red light should have been coming from and my eyes widened in horror. On the other side of the destroyed bridge stood a J'avo with a gun and he was aiming at Piers. I looked back at the soldiers but none of them had noticed it. Before I could at least come up with a plan, my body started acting on its own. I ran towards the targeted soldier and yelled out.

- Piers!

- What?! – He turned around angry. I jumped in front of him, and then heard a gunshot which was followed by a sharp pain in my side. The force of the shot threw me straight into Piers. He caught me in his arms, but because of the unexpected hit, he fell on his back with me on top of him. I suddenly felt so tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Before I closed my eyes I saw the shocked expression on Piers' face.

* * *

**Hello again ^_^ Today's chapter is short but I hope you liked it. And I hope that I didn't disappoint you guys with my story. I'm looking forward to your reviews and see you all until the next time ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

PIERS' POV.

- Enough! Both of you! – I heard the Captain yell from behind me. – I think you both made your point.

I turned away from the girl in front of me. She was driving me insane since the moment she set her foot on this battlefield. I knew that she was trouble, I just knew it. *I swear to God, if she was a guy, I would ram my fist into her face this instant.* I thought as I tried to calm myself down.

- Piers! – I heard her scream.

- What?! – I yelled turning at her.

Before I could react I heard a gunshot and Minnie fell towards me. I caught her, but because of the unexpected contact I stumbled and fell on my back with her on top of me. Before we hit the ground I heard someone shout "Sniper" and then there were a few gunshots coming from our side of the bridge. When we landed on the ground I heard Minnie whine as she rolled off of and lay beside me on the ground. She was still whining and I felt a strange sticky feeling on my hands. When I looked at them I saw that it was blood and then the reality hit me. *Minnie took the bullet.* Horrified, I sat up and tried to take a look at her wound. But the moment I touched her she whined even louder, curled up into a ball and shoved my hand away.

- Show me the wound. – I said, still trying to take a look at the wound. By now the soldiers were gathering around us. All of them had worried or terrified looks on their faces. Especially Finn. It seems that he found a liking towards this girl.

- Leave me alone! – She screamed a high pitched voice as she hit my hand once again. Before I could do anything more, Captain Redfield appeared next to her. By now there was a small puddle of blood forming beneath the girl.

- Show me the wound, Minnie. – He said sternly. – Someone call the medic! – He ordered us. Not waiting another second I contacted HQ.

- HQ, this is Alpha. We have a badly wounded soldier. It's a bullet wound. We need a medic on the bridge, now! – I yelled into the earpiece.

Captain tried to get a look at Minnie's injury, but she wouldn't let anyone come near her.

- How's it going with the medic, Piers? – He asked.

- Still no answer, sir. – I said as I looked how the girl curled up even more. It was strange that after losing such an amount of blood she was still conscious.

- Come in, Alpha, this is HQ. – I heard a familiar voice in my earpiece. – All free medics are too far away from you to make it in time. We're putting through a medic, he will tell you what to do.

- OK, listen here. – I heard a male's voice. – Your first priority is to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet to prevent infection from spreading. Do you have any instruments that could be used to remove the bullet? A pair of tweezers or something? – We looked at one another and Finn took out a pair of pliers.

- We have pliers. – I said into the earpiece.

- Those will have to do. – The medic continued. – Now listen carefully. Hold the pliers in the fire so that they would get disinfected. If you have any sort of disinfectant or alcohol – pour it on the wound. If not, then you'll have to go through without it. Once the pliers are disinfected, use them to take out the bullet and bandage the wound. The poor bastard is in for a lot of pain. Any questions?

- No. Over and out. – I said and looked at the pliers.

- Well, you heard the man. – Captain ordered. – We don't have much time. Get the pliers ready. Eric, help me get her up.

The soldier quickly moved next to the Captain and helped him lift Minnie up so that she was kneeling in front of the Captain with her back to him. At the right side of her back I saw the wound. During the lifting, she was screaming at the men to leave her alone. Before Eric could step back from her, she clenched her fist and punched him in the leg. Not only did he fell down, but he flew a few feet away from her. And by saying "flew", I mean literally. The man wasn't touching the ground with his feet for a moment.

- How the fuck does she have this much strength?! – Eric cursed as he stood up. At this point, Minnie started moving, trying to get away from the Captain, but he had a firm grip on her.

- Are the pliers ready?! – Captain asked as he was holding her.

- Right here, sir! – Finn stepped in front of us extending the pliers.

- Good. – He said. – Piers, I need you to hold her while I take out the bullet.

- Yes, sir! – I said as I kneeled in front of her.

- I have to warn you. She has quite a lot of strength, you might get hurt. – He said the last part so silently, that only I could hear it. I nodded, understanding that there was something more to this girl than meets the eye. – Hold her in place, she can't move while I'll be removing the bullet.

I put my hands on her upper arms and squeezed them tightly. Only then I noticed how small she actually was. My hands almost came all the way around her upper arms. She was breathing heavily and mumbling something under her breath. *Wow. She's still conscious.* The moment the Captain put the pliers in her wound her head shot up and she started screaming like a banshee.

- Just a little more, Minnie. – I heard Captain say. – Hold her, Piers!

I strengthened my grip around her arms and the she turned her slightly open tired eyes at me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as I looked straight into her emerald eyes. What shocked me was that her eyes were starting to become red. But I don't know if I was right, because the next moment she grabbed at me with so much strength that I thought she would push me to the other side of the bridge. I moved a bit, but still didn't let go of her. Then she just dug her nails into my flesh. That's right. The strength of her hands was so big that her nails ripped through my jacket and right into the flesh of my left shoulder and my right upper arm. I flinched at this, because trust me, the feeling of your skin and flesh being tore open isn't the most pleasant one. Fortunately this lasted for just a couple of moments because Captain got the bullet out and she buried her hear into my right shoulder from exhaustion. Little by little she released her grip on me and fell limp in my arms. *She probably lost her consciousness.*

Captain dropped the pliers with the bullet in them on the ground and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He took out his first-aid kit and extended it to Finn.

- Bandage her up, Finn. – He said breathing heavily. It looks like the Captain was the most worried of us all. Finn quickly started doing his job, gently wrapping the bandage around her bear torso and covering up the wound. Captain Redfield was monitoring every move Finn made, like a father watching over his daughter. Just then I noticed that his hands were trembling slightly. – How are you holding up? – He asked looking at me. Before I could answer, Finn interrupted me.

- All done, sir. – He said stepping away from Minnie. All this time she was lying limp, leaning on my not injured shoulder.

- OK, let's get her to that cave. – Captain said motioning to the cave we had to use in order to reach the city hall. – We'll all rest up a bit and then start moving. This will take a couple of hours at most. – He stood up ready to carry Minnie to the shelter, but I felt the responsibility to do so. After all, she was in this condition because she was trying to save my life. So, instead of handing her over, I positioned her in my arms and stood up. Captain just nodded and we started moving towards the cave.

- What's with all the super human strength, Captain? – I mumbled quietly so that only he would hear. I knew that he saw the wounds she made me, so he just nodded implying that he will explain everything to me. I sped up a bit, eager to hear the story about the petit girl that was lying in my arms exhausted and looked so fragile.


	5. Chapter 5

PIERS' POV.

I laid Minnie down gently on the ground of the cave. As her warm body made contact with the cold ground she stirred a bit. *She's conscious, just asleep.* I thought.

- You should get those wounds bandaged up. – I heard Captain's voice. He walked past me and kneeled down next to the girl.

- First explain everything to me. Sir. – I argued, but then remembered that I'm talking to my Commanding Officer and regretted my words.

- First you take care of those wounds. – He answered sternly. – I don't need for you to catch an infection. – Then he turned to the other soldiers. – Eric, you guard the entrance to the cave and, Miles, you – the exit. We'll be moving out soon.

I took off my bulletproof vest, jacket and T-shirt. I stood there naked chested as I took the bandage from my first-aid kit and bandaged up my shoulder and arm. Actually I bandaged only my arm and as for the shoulder… I put a lot of bandage material on the cuts and stuck it with a huge band aid. I put my T-shirt back on and I draped the jacket over my shoulders because first I wanted to check would the bandages come off.

- You're done? – Captain asked and I turned to face him. I nodded and he led me out of the cave and onto the bridge again. We walked a bit to the side so that we would stay out of the hearing and seeing reach of Eric. – So, what do you want to hear? – He asked calmly as he stopped and turned to face me.

- How about everything? – I answered as I crossed my arms on front of my chest. – What's the story with that girl?

- It's not my job to tell you her story. If you want to know everything, you'll have to ask her yourself. But I can tell you this much. I met her 15 years ago. At that time she was only 7. My sister found her locked up on Rockfort Island while she was imprisoned there as well. The poor kid had experiments conducted on her for 3 years of her childhood. – Captain stopped there, because my eyes felt like they will jump out of their orbits. – Her parents died when she was 4 and her older sister put her in Rockfort Island.

- What?!

- I don't know why nor who her sister was, or is. So, after Minnie, my sister and I finally got through every shitload of mutants and zombies we went home and looked after her for some time because we had absolutely no idea if she has any relatives. Finally we were able to trace down her relatives and they took her in. Since then she was living with them in England, but we always kept in touch.

- What did they do to her in that Island, exactly?

- You'll have to ask her that yourself. – Captain replied curtly and I nodded.

- So, that inhuman strength is the result of those experiments? – I asked carefully.

- And the strength isn't the only result.

- What do you… - But before I could finish the question, he silenced me with a look that said "you're asking the person". – I'll have to ask her myself, right. This didn't answer all of my questions, but now I understand why you care so much about her, sir.

- At the moment I'm talking to you as a friend and not as your Captain, Piers. – He smiled reassuringly at me. – She's like another sister to me. I'd do anything to keep her out of harm's way. But when she gets a mission like this, my hands are tied.

I wanted to ask about her current mission, but decided against it. *He'd probably tell me to ask her.* At that moment a voice came through our earpieces. It was Finn.

- Captain, she's awake and wants to talk to you.

- Copy that. – Captain said through the earpiece and started moving towards the cave. – You're coming? –He asked me.

- I'll stay here a bit longer, sir. – I answered and he just nodded and entered the cave. I leaned against a metal structure of the bridge and looked into the water, thinking about everything the Captain's told me.

* * *

MINNIE'S POV.

*Oh my God. What happened to me?* I thought as I was lying down with my eyes closed. I could hear faint noises around me. My body felt like it was weighing a ton and I had a huge, HUGE headache. *This is what a hangover probably feels like.* I thought as I sat up, still with my eyes closed. I heard people start moving and coming closer to me. I gripped my head in order to make it stop spinning and maybe relieve the headache a bit.

- Are you OK? – I heard a soft male voice say. *Do I fucking look OK?!* I thought and opened one eye. In front of me I saw a lot of soldiers. *Edonia…* I remembered and noticed Finn kneeling beside me, a worried look plastered on his face. *He's probably the one that talked.*

- Yeah, I'm fine. – I answered. – What happened?

- You were shot on the bridge. – He answered. *Shot? I don't remember that.* I thought and moved a bit. I felt a sharp pain in the right side of my back. *Yup, definitely shot.* I noticed how Finn's expression changed and became more… worried? *If that's even possible.*

- Ain't it a bitch, how you don't feel any pain until you notice the wound? – I laughed a bit. – So, how did I get here? – I asked, finally noticing that I'm not on the bridge.

- Well, after you got shot we took out the bullet, bandaged you up and brought you here. Captain's orders. *It seems that I missed out on quite a lot of action.*

- Speaking of which. Where is he? – I asked, not seeing Chris around.

- Captain? He's outside. I can call him for you, if you want.

- Yeah, that would be great. – I said still holding my head. The headache was decreasing slowly, but the dizziness and the spinning weren't about to leave me alone.

- Captain, she's awake and wants to talk to you. – Finn said into the earpiece and a few moments later Chris was by my side. The soldiers moved further away to allow us to talk peacefully.

- How are you feeling? – Chris asked me.

- Honestly? Like shit. – I said annoyed a bit. Hey, the dizziness has an effect on my behavior. – Care to fill me in on some of the details?

- Well, you were shot while protecting Piers from the sniper. – Chris answered calmly. *Piers! That's right!* My expression probably changed a lot, because Chris continued. – He's fine. That was a heroic but stupid thing to do, Minnie.

- Yeah? Well to me, that was the only thing to do at the time. It was the right thing to do. We are comrades after all.

- You sure that's the only reason you did that? – He asked with a smug smile. I glared at him.

- Yes, Chris. – I said getting annoyed again. – Anything else I should know?

- Don't you remember anything?

- No. I'm pretty sure I was unconscious. Why?

- Unconscious, you say? You looked pretty conscious when we were trying to get the bullet out. You put up quite a fight.

- Oh, God. – I said burying my head in my hands. – Did I…?

- No. – I pulled my head up hopefully. – But you did scratch Piers up quite a bit.

- Oh, God. – I buried my head in my hands once again. – How bad is it?

- Not too bad, but enough to draw attention to you.

- Oh, God. – I said through my hands. – Did you tell him?

- A few things. He deserved at least a few answers. – Chris was silent a bit. – He was worried about you. – My head shot up.

- Nivans? Worried about me? Don't make me laugh. – My eyes met Chris' glare. – What?

- You're talking bullshit and you know it. He helped me take care of you. I think this is a good argument to prove me right. - *Not really.* I thought. Chris was looking with disapproval at me. I knew what he wanted me to do. And I knew that if I don't do it, I won't hear the end of it.

- Fine, I'll talk to him. – I spat out. I did agree that the pup deserved answers after what I did to him, even though it wasn't intentional. I stood up and stumbled a bit because of the dizziness, but regained my balance.

- On the bridge. – Chris said and I moved towards that direction. While walking away, I heard him murmur something about "acting like an adult', but didn't pay much attention.

When I walked out onto the bridge I saw Piers sitting a bit to the side, looking off into distance. *Here goes nothing.*

- Mind if I join you? – I asked when I approached him. He looked up at me with surprise, shook his head and I plopped down beside him. His right arm was bandaged and I could see bandages showing from under the left sleeve of his T-shirt; his shoulder was bandaged as well. I could see blood on the bandages coming from the injuries.

- How are you feeling? – He asked still gazing off into distance.

- I'm fine. A bit dizzy, but that's it. How about you? – I asked lowering my head a bit.

- I'll live, don't worry.

- Chris said that he told you something about me. – I cut to the chase. – What was it?

- Not much. – He answered shrugging. – He told me how you two met, that you spent your childhood as a lab rat and that your super strength is the result of it all.

- That's not the only result. – I mumbled quietly, but he heard me.

- That's what the Captain said, too. Want to explain more? – Seriousness and curiosity were mixed in his face. I smiled.

- I'm a genius. – I told him with a grin.

- What? – He was confused. Probably didn't understand if this was a joke or not.

- I am a genius. – I repeated. For a few moments Piers looked at me as if I had 3 heads. Then all of a sudden he started laughing hysterically. – Hey! I might get offended! –I joked.

- I didn't mean it that way. – He said as he finally stopped laughing. – It's just that this statement was much unexpected. What do you mean exactly?

- Because of the experiments I'm capable of retaining my full intellectual capabilities.

- Again with the experiments. What did they do to you?

- Let's just say it involved Umbrella. – I said as I lowered my head once again. Piers knew perfectly what Umbrella is, or was. Obviously he understood that those experiments had something to do with the viruses. He must have noticed my not so happy expression, because he tried to lift my mood up.

- Life's a piece of shit, if you look at it that way. But on the bright side, you're super smart and strong. No need to be gloomy. Keep your chin up, kid. – He said as he brought his fingers to my chin and lifted my head up.

- You know, Nivans. – I said referring to the "kid" part. – I'm not that much younger than you. So, stop calling me a "kid". – He just laughed at my annoyance. I noticed that blood was sipping over his bandages even more. – Thank you for helping me, and sorry for those.

- I'm the one who should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I'd be with a bullet in me instead of a few scratches.

- Show me the wounds. – I said as I sat up.

- What?

- Come on, show them to me.

- Why?

- Just do it, Nivans! – He just rolled his eyes, took off the jacket off his shoulders and took the bandage off of his right arm. There, I saw a huge gash and blood was starting to run down his arm.

- Happy?

- Not yet. – I said as I took off my left glove. I looked around searching for something sharp and remembered that I still have one knife left. I took it out of my boot and put the sharp blade on my left palm, making a cut deep enough for blood to show.

- What the fuck are you doing?! – He yelled shocked.

- I'm trying to kill myself, can't you see? – I said sarcastically. – Come on, give me your arm and we can make it a double suicide. – I added, sarcasm flowing freely.

- What?! Are you crazy?! – I didn't have time for this again, so I just grabbed his right arm and put my cut palm against his wound, so that my blood would make contact with his injury. – What are you doing?! – He yelled as he yanked his arm away from me. I motioned for him to look at his wound. He did and was bewildered. – What the fuck? – The wound was closing up right in front of our eyes.

- Another result from the experiments. – I said matter-of-factly.

- May I get more details? – He was still shocked, looking at his now healed arm. I just laughed.

- Maybe some other time. Come on, show me the other wound. – This time he didn't fight back. He took off his T-shirt and was pulling off the bandages from his left shoulder. What caught my attention wasn't his wound. Oh no, it went far beyond that. I noticed his well-toned body and muscles. *Damn, he's hot* was the only thought that went through my head. I thought he was cute the moment I saw him, but now… Hey, you can't judge, I'm a normal girl who is attracted to men, and it just happened that a certain good-looking soldier was sitting next to me, bare chested. It took all of my willpower not to gawk at him and treat his wound.

- Does your blood work the same way with illnesses? – He asked.

- No. – I shook my head as he started putting on his T-shirt. *Such a shame.* - Somehow, my blood can only heal the wounds of others and my wounds heal faster. Of course, there might be other benefits that I'm not aware of, yet.

- Any other super powers?

- Nope. Come on, we should go. – I said as I stood up. Suddenly my head started spinning and I started falling backwards.

- Watch it. – Piers said as he held me in place. – You lost a lot of blood, no wonder you're feeling dizzy. – I just nodded and started walking towards the cave. Then I quickly stopped and turned to Piers with a smirk on my face.

- Hey, pup. This doesn't mean that we're friends or something. – I told him smirking. Let's just say that this was my way of approving people and letting them know that I'm starting to trust them. At first Piers looked at me confused, but then he started smirking as well.

- Whatever you say, kid. – He said smiling, putting the emphasis on the last word and one after the other we walked into the cave to meet up with our team.

* * *

**Hi, guys. I hope you liked these two chapters that I put up. I revealed a bit about our main character's past, but that's not all. More clarity coming up in future chapters ^_^ Please review or if you want you can just message me and tell me what you think. As I said earlier, feedback is always good and feel free to share your ideas with me ^_^ Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and all of you who are still reading my story. See you soon ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

After we all got ready, we moved out. A few minutes later we walked into the city hall. The soldiers had their weapons ready in case of an attack.

- Sherry Birkin – National Security! – I turned my head and saw a blonde girl run towards us with an ID in her hand. We all stopped and Chris walked towards her. *Birkin? I know her. She's the daughter of the researcher that Claire had told me about. Doesn't look that tough to me.* But what caught my attention was the guy she was with. He was huge compared to her; all dressed in black. Only his sky blue eyes would tell you that he is human just like us because he looked like a damn war machine. The strange thing was that he reminded me of someone very much. *It's as if I've met him before.*

- Sherry Birkin? – Chris said when he was in front of her. – You were in Raccoon City.

- How do you know that? – She asked suspiciously.

- Claire. – Chris answered curtly.

- Wait… Are you Chris?

- My sister's told me all about you. – At that moment the guy that came with Sherry notice me staring at him. He smirked and winked at me.

- Oh, please. – I mumbled and rolled my eyes as I walked up to stand next to Chris and Piers who was eyeing the newcomer with anger.

- Chris, that man is a wanted insurgent. – Piers spoke up motioning to the black dressed man. I looked more closely and saw a sign of the mercenaries on the left sleeve of his coat. He just turned his head away after Piers' words.

- Yes, he is a mercenary. – Sherry said. – But right now he's under the protection of the US government. He's no threat to the BSAA.

- Unless someone pays me to be. – The guy said nonchalantly. Even his voice sounded familiar. *I definitely know him from somewhere.* Piers was boiling with anger before, but after what he said the soldier became furious.

- What did you just say? – Piers asked as he took a step forward. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back a bit.

- Don't. – I said. – It's not worth it. You wouldn't want to get into trouble with the government. – The guy took a few steps towards us.

- What? – He asked looking at Chris. Chris was staring at him just like I did.

- Nothing. – Chris answered.

- Although, I didn't mind you looking at me, doll. – He told me. *Seriously?* Now was neither the time nor the place for this. I saw how Chris clenched his fists and Piers stiffened up.

- Jake! – Sherry yelled at him.

- No, I mean it. – Jake said smiling a smug smile. *What the fuck?! Is he trying to get himself killed?!*. – I didn't know the BSAA hired hot chicks to work for them.

- That's it! – Chris and Piers said in unison as they moved towards him.

- Jake, shut up! – Sherry yelled at him. I jumped in front of the two BSAA soldiers. Even Finn came closer.

- Woah, guys! You don't want to mess with the government. – And that's when I understood it. *He's willingly trying to make them furious. It's like a game to him. He probably just hates soldiers.* But I wouldn't let him jeopardize my mission, whatever the hell it might be. So before he could say anything else I spoke up.

- I have one thing to say to you, punk. – I told Jake.

- What is it, babe? – I heard Chris and Piers start yelling something at him.

- Shut it, both of you! – I yelled at them and when they got silent I looked at Jake. – If you say anything of the kind again and keep us from finishing our mission, I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see how I will be tearing your carcass open! (_Alpha and Omega reference ^_^)_ – Everyone was shocked and looked at me with wide eyes. That's what you get for making me lose my patience. Jake was shocked at first, but then he laughed a bit.

- You heard Sherry. I'm under the protection of the US government; you won't do anything to me.

- Oh, yeah? Well, so am I. – I said taking out my knife. – So which one will it be, punk? – But before anyone could say anything I heard a familiar voice come through the earpiece.

- HQ to Alpha. Reinforcements are unable to land due to anti-aircraft artillery. Take 'em out!

- Alpha Team, copy. – Chris said.

- What the… - the voice continued. – We're picking up a large bogey on radar. It's heading for you! – Right after that I heard something that sounded like a huge helicopter. Everyone looked up and I saw the same huge B.O.W. that we've dealt with right after entering the town, being flown in with a military chopper. Once it was above us, the chopper released the giant and it fell down on the ground.

- We'll talk later. – Chris said as he ran in front of Sherry. – Right now, you need to find cover. – The huge monster roared at us. – Everyone, spread out! – Chris ordered and we did as we were told.

While running away from that creature I've noticed a body of a soldier lying on the ground. He was dead but he still had his weapon with him. I'm not very picky in situations like this. My Uzi somehow disappeared after the whole incident on the bridge, so I was left with my knife and a handgun. And they won't be much of help when dealing with this giant. I started taking off the Assault Rifle when I heard a voice come through the earpiece.

- Alpha Team, come in. This is Echo. Those thee anti-aircraft turrets are holding us at bay.

- Roger that, Echo. – Chris said. – We'll take care of them for you.

I started looking around to see where those turrets are. I saw one on the second floor of a building.

- Our first target's over here! – Finn said and I saw as he ran towards the turret I've seen earlier. When I finally retrieved the weapon I went after him.

- Chris! – Sherry yelled. – We'll give you a hand!

- Out of the question! – Chris replied. – You need to get to safety!

- Don't worry about me! I can handle myself, and you need the help!

- Watch it! – I yelled as I pushed Sherry away from under a crumbling building. – Yeah, sure, you can handle yourself. – I said sarcastically as I stood up and helped her up.

- Thanks. – She said. – I owe you.

- Meh, you're not the first one today.

- Christ… My chances of survival were higher when I was a soldier of fortune. – Jake remarked as he shot a J'avo that was about to attack me and Sherry.

- Oh, just stop whining, punk! – I said as I started shooting at other J'avos.

- I'm setting charges on the anti-aircraft gun, now, but it's gonna take a while. – Finn reported through the earpiece. – See if you can buy me some time! I need you to distract that giant B.O.W.! I can't work with it around!

- Minnie! – Chris' voice appeared. – I need you to get here and cover Finn from the J'avos!

- Copy that! – I replied. – It's time for me to go. Stay alive, would you? I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Claire the bad news.

Sherry wanted to ask me about it but I just ran to the turret that I saw before to get into position.

- Chris! – I heard her yell. – We'll take care of one of those big ones!

- Thanks for volunteering me for the job, babe. – Was Jake's only reply.

- OK. We'll help you. – Chris said.

We met each other on the stairs of the building that the first turret was on. I was running up to reach Finn, he was running down to distract the giant. Once I got to Finn, he started setting the charges. I did my best to keep the J'avos away from him, but that giant mutant was no help at all.

- You could do a better job at keeping him busy. – I mumbled as the thing tried to hit me and Finn. Luckily someone's shot hit him in the head and he missed us.

- Just need a little more time! – Finn reported.

- If it's not too difficult, could hurry up a bit, Finn? – I asked killing the J'avos.

- The charges are set! – Finn yelled. – Everyone, get back!

We looked for cover, but a J'avo caught Finn's leg and he fell down. I smashed the B.O.W.'s head with my new weapon and dragged Finn behind a wall just in time, because right after we were behind cover the charges exploded.

- Jesus, Finn. – I said exhaling deeply. – We need you alive, man.

- Sorry. – He said lowering his head.

- No time to be crest-fallen. Come on, we've got a job to do.

- Only two guns left! – The same Echo guy said through the earpiece.

- OK, let's head to the next target! – Finn yelled and ran out, with me not too far behind.

The giant B.O.W. was busy chasing Sherry with Jake and other BSAA soldiers, but I had all these J'avos on my hands. There were too much of them. I wasn't capable of seeing all of them, let alone shoot all of them.

- Chris! – I said though the earpiece. – There's too many of them. If you want those turrets destroyed, you need to send me some help! – I turned around and saw a J'avo standing behind Finn, ready to hit him with a knife. – Finn, get down! – I yelled. Luckily this time he didn't question my orders and did what he was told. I killed the J'avo behind him but failed to notice the one behind me and received a hit from behind myself. I fell down and gripped my head. I saw the J'avo ready to land a final blow to my heart, but instead of doing so, it just screamed and burst into flame.

- Your reinforcements have arrived. – I looked up to see Piers holding his hand out to help me get up. I accepted it and he pulled me up. Now, the both of us were covering Finn from the J'avos.

- Never thought I'd be glad to see your face, Nivans. – I said as I shot down a couple of J'avos.

- Glad to be of service, Sledge. – He mimicked me.

It wasn't a really long run to the next turret but there were plenty of J'avos in our way. Finn finally started setting the charges while Piers and I did our best to kill off all the J'avos that were coming our way. I saw the giant starting move towards us. The soldiers were shooting at it, but the creature was targeting us.

- Chris, do something with that creature! – I yelled.

And he did. He threw a grenade at it and that was enough of a distraction to let Finn complete his task.

- The charges are set! – Finn yelled. – Everyone, get back! – We did as we were told. After a few seconds the charges went off.

- Good job, Alpha! – Echo said. – One gun left! – As we were ready to head to the third turret, HQ contacted us again.

- There's another giant B.O.W. closing in on your location!

- What the fuck? – I murmured as I saw another huge creature appear in the horizon. It took just a few seconds for it to reach us.

- It's the one we lost at Two of Hearts! – Piers yelled. We started running towards our next target.

- Only one to go! – Finn said. – Come on, move into that underground passage!

We did what he told us and followed him. I'm not quite sure what the main purpose of this passage was, but it took us safely to the third turret. We were out of sight of the giants and the J'avos for some time. When we got out of the passage, Finn one last time started setting the charges while Piers and I covered him. When the last turret was destroyed, HQ contacted us once again.

- All anti-aircraft guns have been silenced. Nice work, Alpha. But you're not out of the woods, yet. Echo Team can't land until you take care of that other B.O.W. We'll try to hit it from the air. See if it has any weaknesses.

*The other B.O.W.? There were two of them. What happened? Maybe they took it out while we were underground.*

- Alpha, this is Echo! Take a look at that thing's back! That device is directly attached to the organs that are keeping it alive! I don't know how, but see if you can pull it out!

- Great! – I said. – They only gave us the most impossible thing to do at the moment. Maybe they'd like some tea to go with it?!

- Careful what you wish for, you might just get it! – Chris answered me. – Go on the top and see if you can find a solution.

- Roger! – I said as I got onto the roof of a building.

The bullets made the giant kneel, making his back right at my level. I took a few steps back and jumped on its back, grabbing onto the device. My both arms barely came around it. Nonetheless, I tried to pull it out. It took me a lot of effort to do that. *Too bad I can't use my super strength whenever I need it.* I thought as that thing threw me off his back and I landed on my ass right next to its feet. Once the organs were out, Echo fired missiles at them.

- Good work out there, Alpha! – HQ said. – Echo Team will be landing shortly.

I saw the huge creature begin to melt, so I moved not to get touched by the liquid. A few moments later Echo landed. I joined everyone by the helicopter.

- Nice work up there, kid. – The pilot of Echo told me. – You know, you're like a legend here. Everyone's been talking about the kid that got transferred to Alpha.

- Yes, well, unfortunately I'm not staying. – I answered him.

- Awww, really? That's a loss. I was thinking of asking for your transfer to Echo. It would be a huge help to have someone as capable as you. Not to mention cute, too.

At his last words my eyes widened and I started blushing. I wasn't used to hearing compliments. Especially in situations like this. The pilot started laughing when he saw my reaction.

- Hey, Minnie! – Piers yelled as he came to me. – Let's go, we're… What's so funny? – He asked when the pilot didn't stop laughing.

- Oh, nothing. – The pilot answered. – I was just telling her how your team got lucky to get such a cute girl transferred to them.

- Let's go where, Piers? – I tried to get away from the pilot because as minutes passed I got redder and redder. Piers just smiled at what the pilot said (not a very common view), then looked at me.

- Apparently you do know my name. – He laughed a bit.

- Come on, let's go. You said we have to go. – I kept urging him.

- Yeah, Captain wants us to move out as soon as those two are in the helicopter. – He said as he started moving slowly away from Echo. – See ya, man.

- Hey, Piers? – Echo said. Piers looked at him, showing that he's listening. – You should ask her out on a date when you get out of this hellhole. – At this point I was as red as… I don't even know what to compare myself to. Piers laughed a bit and we walked towards Chris, but the Echo guy didn't give up. – I mean it, Piers! She's a cutie!

- Jesus Christ! – I said as I speeded towards Chris. Behind me I heard Piers laugh out.

- I already gave the pilot the coordinates. – Chris told Sherry when I reached him.

- Thank you so much for your help. – Sherry said shaking Chris' hand.

- Hey! – Jake was talking to me. – No offense for what I said earlier.

- None taken. – I replied nonchalantly. Jake and Sherry started moving towards the helicopter when Chris spoke up.

- Hey… Hey! – He wanted to catch Jake's attention. Jake stopped and turned around. Only then I noticed a scar on his left cheek. – Have we met? – Chris asked.

- You jarheads all look the same to me, pal, sorry. – He answered. *So, Chris noticed it, too.*

- You got to be kidding me! – Piers wanted to run after him, but Chris stopped him.

- My mistake! – Chris told Jake, but he probably wasn't listening to him.

- Settle down, pup. – I said quietly that only Piers would hear it. He did and he shot me a glare that could probably kill someone.

- Have a safe flight. – Chris smiled at Sherry.

- Captain, we're crazy for letting him walk away! – Piers said when both Sherry and Jake boarded the helicopter. – How many men have we lost to mercenaries like him!

- He's not our problem. – Chris answered calmly. – We don't lose sight of the BSAA's mission.

I could see that Piers didn't agree with Chris, but he did his best not to show it, so he just nodded his head. He was hiding his disapproval well, but yet, I still could see through him. He was boiling up inside. And what Finn said afterwards, didn't help.

- To fight bioterrorism, sir. – He actually answered a question that Chris didn't even ask. This made me snicker. And it made Piers furious.

- I know what we're here for, rookie. – He said coldly and followed Chris. I putt a hand on Finn's shoulder.

- Come on, Finn. Let's go. – I said still snickering and we followed the rest of the Team.

* * *

**Hi, guys. I know it's been awhile since my last update and I am sorry for that T_T I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can and hopefully sooner than this one ^_^ Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy, review and talk to you soon ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

- Hey, Minnie? – Finn asked me as we were walking to a huge building. – What is your mission here? I mean, you're not a recruit to the BSAA, so then what are doing here, with us?

- I don't really know myself, Finn. – I answered as I laughed a bit. – I was just told to join your Team, that's it. So, my objectives match yours probably.

- That's ridiculous. – Piers, who was walking in front of us, mumbled still in a foul mood.

- You got a problem, mutt?

- Yeah! – He said as he turned and faced me. – And that problem is you! *Talk about mood swings.*

- Hey, it's not my fault you can't have everything your way, pup. Sometimes you just gotta do what you're told to do.

- Stop arguing, you two! – Chris yelled before Piers could say something more. – We're entering the building, get ready!

- I'm not finished, kid. – Piers mumbled as he readied his weapon.

- Good, because I haven't even started yet, mutt. – I mumbled back following his lead.

We waited a few moments, then the soldiers kicked open the door and all of us marched in with our guns ready to fire at any moment.

- OK, spread out. – Chris said. – Search this place top to bottom.

As we entered the main hall I saw a lot of strange statue like things that looked like people. I stopped at one and looked closer.

- Are these people? – Finn asked horrified.

- I'm picking up life-form readings. – Another soldier said. – It's like they're in cocoons.

- Let's hope that these cocoons don't hatch on us here. – I said quietly, when I heard a noise coming from the second floor. – What was that?

- Over here! – Finn motioned to a door on the second floor, next to the stairs. – I'm getting a reading on the other side of the door!

- Piers, Finn, Minnie – you're with me. – Chris ordered. Everyone else, keep searching out here.

- HQ, four of us are splitting off from the group. – Piers reported. – Heading further into the building.

- Up we go. – I murmured as I walked up the stairs.

Once on the second floor, we entered through the door that Finn had mentioned earlier. What we found behind the door was a bloody mess. Literally. There was a blood trail on the ground that went further on; the walls were covered in blood too. There was even something stabbed on the small table next to the door.

- Charming. – I said sarcastically.

- Gonna lose your lunch, kid? – Piers asked mockingly.

- Shut it, Nivans! – I said as we went furthered. I turned around the corner and saw someone dressed in blue go around another corner. – Someone's here! – I said as I ran after the person. After running by a door to my left, it shot open and a J'avo attacked the three men that were running after me. I stopped to help them but Chris told me not to.

- We'll take care of this one. Don't lose whoever's running away from us. They might give us answers!

- Roger! – I answered as I continued running after the stranger.

I followed the pursued through a door and looked around. There was no sign of the stranger. I jumped down to a lower floor, since the stairs were destroyed and looked around the room. There were the same three of those cocoon things. I saw a door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge. *Where the hell could he went?* I thought looking for a place for my target to leave. I saw a small window on the second floor, but it was out of my reach. To be honest, it wouldn't even be out of my reach if I actually was ON the second floor. There was no way to reach the bloody thing without special equipment, as the floor near it was destroyed, leaving no way of reaching the window by foot. I contacted the others.

- The stranger disappeared. It might have been just another B.O.W. But there's a door here, I need Finn to blow it open.

- Copy that. – I heard Chris' voice over the earpiece. – We're on our way.

I walked around a bit, but then I heard a strange noise behind me. I turned around and saw as one of those cocoons started hatching. *Oh, shit.* I thought as I watched the creature, aiming my weapon at it.

- You should really hurry up, guys. One of those cocoons is hatching. – I said into the earpiece. When the creature hatched it let out a shriek. I started shooting at it, but my bullets didn't do any damage to it. – What the fuck is this thing? – I asked myself as I dodged its attack.

- Move, Minnie! – Chris yelled from the second floor. I saw that he had a grenade ready in his hand. I did as I was told and took cover. He threw the grenade at the B.O.W. and it exploded. Unfortunately, the creature didn't die, but there was something different about it. It didn't have a shell on its back; there was only a muscle tissue. So I aimed at that place and after a few shots the creature died. The three men jumped down and ran towards me.

- You OK? – Chris asked.

- Yeah, you were just in time. – I answered and then I heard the other two cocoons start to hatch.

- Come on, let's kill these bastards! – Chris ordered.

- Aim to the shell on their backs first! – I yelled. – That's the only way to kill them.

- Got it! – They all said in unison. Fair enough, a few grenades later both of the B.O.W.s were without their shells and after that we didn't have much trouble putting them down.

- B.O.W.s neutralized. – Piers reported.

- Search the rest of the place, but stay on your guard. – Chris said.

We did as we were told and after carefully inspecting the room, Finn blew the door open. We continued our search for the mysterious stranger. We ran into a few J'avos on our way, but they didn't give us much trouble.

After we entered through one of the door it looked like we finally found a clue. There were a lot of strange small containers on the ground. They looked like something that would be used to vaccinate people.

- Captain. – Piers handed one of the containers to Chris.

- "C-Virus". – We heard a female voice say and we all aimed our weapons into the direction the voice was coming from. – That's what the guerillas were calling it. – A woman came from out of the shadows. She was wearing a blue dress with a neckline that went down almost to the bottom of her waist and she had a red scarf on. She had short black hair. – Nice to see the cavalry is here. – She said as she walked into the light with her hands up. I could finally see her face and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. *Ada?*

- Who are you? – Piers asked not letting his gun down. As for me, my arms were trembling so much that I had difficulty holding my weapon steady.

- I work here. – She answered. – My name's Ada Wong. They held me hostage. And I see that you've got quite young recruits. – She said looking at me. *What? How can she act as if she doesn't know me?*

- Wong? – Chris repeated. – I've heard that name somewhere before.

- Do you know me? – I asked the woman lowering my weapon. All of the people in the room looked at me strangely.

- No. I'm seeing you for the first time. – She answered. – Should I know you? Trust me, I'd remember a face like yours. *Either this isn't Ada, or she was completely brainwashed.*

- What's up with you? – Piers mumbled but I just ignored him and everyone else. I walked a bit to the side to observe the woman better. Maybe she really wasn't the person I thought she was. *But everything matches…*

- C-Virus. – Chris said as he turned his attention to Piers. – That must be what's creating those J'avo.

- Yeah, I heard them saying something about that. – The woman spoke. *Not only her appearance, but her voice is just like Ada's* I thought.

- What else did you hear? – Piers asked.

- Maybe you could put your guns down first? – She asked and took a step towards us. This made the three men, including myself, aim our weapons at her.

- Not until you give us a reason to. – Chris said. She just rolled her eyes.

- Neo – Umbrella. – She said and my stomach clutched at the mention of that name.

- Neo-Umbrella? – Chris asked suspiciously.

- The organization supporting the guerillas. – She continued. – Or at least I think that's what they were calling themselves.

- So the C-Virus came from them. – Piers said.

- That's all I know. – She said innocently. She was making me sick. I'd willingly put a bullet in her head even if she isn't the real Ada.

- Thank you. – Chris said lowering his gun. – We appreciate your cooperation. Finn, you're in charge of keeping her safe.

- Yes, sir. – Finn said and walked next to her. *That's ridiculous* I thought as I stepped forward.

- Woah, woah, woah! You're not actually thinking of bringing her with us, are you?! – I asked Chris.

- She's a survivor and we have to… - Chris started, but I interrupted him.

- Survivor my ass! I say we put a bullet in her head and everyone will be happier!

- What's gotten into you? – Chris asked as everyone looked shocked at me.

- Yeah, kid. – The woman spoke up. – I didn't do anything to you. I don't even know you.

- Oh, yeah?! – I snapped at her. – But I know you a lot better than I would like to. And I know very well that Ada Wong is not a person who can be trusted!

- That's enough, Minnie! – Chris yelled at me. – She's a survivor and she's coming with us. Whether you like it or not.

- Just don't say I didn't warn you. – I snapped at him this time.

- Let's move. – Chris ordered.

3RD PERSON POV.

Ada and Finn started walking out, Minnie not too far behind them. Before Piers and Chris started following them, Chris whispered to Piers.

- Keep an eye on her. – He motioned towards Ada.

- Will do. – Piers whispered back. – You should look after Minnie. Something's definitely not right with her.

- Don't worry, Piers, I will. – Chris said as they moved out after the other 3 people.

* * *

MINNIE'S POV.

If looks could kill, this Ada would be dead as a rock from my glare.

- We've found one of the staff. – Chris reported into the earpiece. – Returning to the foyer now.

- Come on. – Ada spoke. – I'll show you a quick way back to the entrance.

*This will be a trap, I know it. It's Ada we're dealing with* I thought as we followed her. Of course Finn was next to her "for protection", Piers walked beside me and Chris was right behind us. I was worried that something might happen to Finn. He's a rookie and doesn't have a lot of experience, and none of them know Ada Wong as much as I do. *I just hope no one will get hurt because of her.*

We approached a door and heard rapid gunfire behind it.

- Hurry! – Chris ordered as he kicked the door open. Just as I thought, those cocoons that were in the foyer had hatched and our comrades were having difficulty keeping the creatures down. – Shit! They're everywhere!

- We'll never get out! – Finn panicked.

- Calm down, Finn. – I murmured to him, my weapon ready to shoot those things.

- Everyone, get to the second floor! – A soldier yelled from up the stairs. – The foyer's too dangerous. – We did as we were told and made our way up the same stairs again.

- There's a way out on the second floor. – Ada said as a certain part of a wall moved to reveal a door. – I suggest we take it.

- No one really cares what you think. – I mumbled as I did my best to keep the B.O.W.s away from the stairs.

- Come on! – Chris yelled when he and Piers opened the door. When the five of us (Chris, Finn, Piers, Ada and I) and two other soldiers went through the door, Ada pressed a button and the wall moved again, hiding our secret escape route.

- Your friends are having a hard time. – Ada said.

- Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you! – I snapped at her. Piers looked disapprovingly at me.

- Ma'am, please, just try to stay out of the way. – He told her calmly.

We moved forward but were attacked by another B.O.W. This one looked like a lizard and was letting out some sort of poisonous gas.

- We can't advance unless we eliminate these hostiles! – Piers ordered. I looked around and saw Finn protecting that woman. And as always, he didn't watch was happening behind his back. I shot a B.O.W. that was behind him and received a thankful smile from the rookie.

- Nice shot. – Ada said. – You saved us.

- Trust me, I didn't do it for you. – I spat the words at her. When the last of the monsters were killed we moved on, with Ada showing us the way.

- This door leads to the warehouse next door. – She said pointing to a door. – We can get outside through there.

Finn put the explosives on the door and it blew open. Sure enough, we've entered a warehouse that was filled with those lizard things and those other B.O.W.s that had a protective shell their backs.

- There are too many of them! – I yelled as I shot one of the creatures, but it was far from being dead. – We'll be wasting ammo!

- She's right! – Chris agreed. – Let's move!

A few minutes of running around the warehouse full of monsters and we were almost at the exit. We ran until we entered a new room. Chris and Piers were the first to go in. I was right behind them; then there were those two soldiers, and finally – Finn and Ada. We all had our weapons ready to shoot any moment. Chris and Piers were the first to cross the room and enter a corridor that would most likely lead us out. Suddenly Piers turned around and looked over the room I was still standing in. He frowned.

- The woman – she's gone. – He said. – Finn! – My eyes widened and I turned to the door that we just came in through. Piers was right, she was gone.

- I don't know what happened. – Finn stuttered as he looked around him. – She was here a second ago!

Then I heard a click between me and Piers. We both looked up and saw bars coming down from the top of the doorway. I stepped back, while Piers and Chris jumped forwards into the corridor. I grabbed at the bars and tried to move them, but it was no use. Now Chris and Piers were separated from me and the others.

- Can this go any more perfect? – I asked sarcastically as the two men were looking at me from behind the bars.

Then the bars appeared in the doorway through which we came in here. So now all of us, except Chris and Piers were trapped and it didn't look good. *Me and my big mouth!* I scolded myself.

- Ada! – Chris yelled as he aimed his weapon. I turned around and saw her standing behind the bars, on the warehouse side.

- I knew you were trouble, bitch! – I yelled at her and all of us aimed our weapons at her.

- Thanks for the escort. – She said smugly. – Here's something to remember me by. – She threw in a metal ball and my eyes widened in horror. I knew exactly what will happen to us.

- Oh, God. – I whispered as I turned away from it and waited for the needles to make contact with my flesh. Just as I thought, the ball exploded into a lot of needles that targeted everyone who was in the room. Everyone, except me. I couldn't understand why I didn't feel the sharp sting. Then I turned my head and gasped.

- Finn? – I murmured shakily. There he was, hovering over me, shielding me from any needles with his own body.

- I repaid my debt to you. – He laughed a bit. Then he winced in pain and fell to his knees. All of the soldiers started yelling in pain as strange smoke started coming from them. I moved to the side, scared of getting in their way. They were mutating. *Those needles were with the C-Virus.* I thought horrified.

- No! – Chris yelled. – No, goddam it! No! – He and Piers tried to break down the bars, but to no avail. I screamed out as Finn burst into flames. He was literally on fire. – Finn, hang in there! Not like this!

- Captain! – Finn yelled as he walked to the bars with the last of his strength. He and the other two soldiers were turning into those cocoons.

- No, goddamn it! – Chris yelled as Finn extended his arms to his Captain. – Finn! – Chris followed his lead and also extended his hand. But before he could grab his soldier, Finn turned into a cocoon along with the other two. Chris fell to his knees. A few tears left my eyes but before I could start crying I heard a familiar noise. The cocoons were hatching.

- Oh, God, no! – I screamed.

- Minnie! – I heard Piers' voice. – Where are you?! – I ran to the bars and stood in front of him. Apparently it was Finn's cocoon that was hatching. I put my back against the bars and shakily aimed my weapon at the creature that was once my comrade, my friend. When the bars were finally lifted I ran to the two men, my weapon still ready. I stood between Chris and Piers. Piers had his weapon aimed at the creature that had just hatched, but Chris was hesitating. – Now! We gotta go! – Piers yelled to Chris. But Chris didn't move. I saw as the B.O.W. ran to us and hit Chris. I got on the ground just in time to evade the hit but Chris was hit powerfully and as he was falling he knocked down Piers. I opened fire at the monster.

- You two, OK? Come on, let's go! – I yelled at them.

Unfortunately, as I was looking at the guys, the beast hit me and I got slammed into the wall. But it was nothing compared to what it did to Chris. The B.O.W. took Chris, slammed him into the wall, then hit him a few times and then with much power threw him into the ground. Chris would get lucky if he only had a concussion after all of this.

- Chris! – I yelled as I stood up in front of him and started shooting at the creature. Luckily, Piers was fine enough to grab Chris by the shoulder and drag him out, at the same time shooting at the monster, helping me out. Chris was barely conscious, mumbling something under his breath.

- Almost there! – Piers yelled. – Minnie, go through the door! Make sure it's clear outside!

- Roger! – I answered and did as I was told, leaving Piers to take care of the monster himself. It was a heavy metal door and it took all of my strength to open it up, but I did. Outside I saw more of the BSAA troops. – Piers! – I yelled letting him know that everything was OK. He exited the building dragging Chris after him and the other soldiers took care of the creature that was after us.

I sat down on the ground, my back against the wall, the gun lying right by my side. The medics quickly rushed to Chris' side, forgetting about me and Piers. I watched as the medics took care of the unconscious Chris, put him on a stretcher and rushed him into the hospital. I watched closely but somehow I couldn't focus my attention to anything for more than 1 minute.

- You OK? – I heard a voice say. I lifted my head up and saw Piers standing next to me. I turned my head away from him.

- I'll be fine. – I answered emotionlessly.

- Hey. – He said as he kneeled down beside me. – It's not your fault that…

- I said I'm fine! – I snapped at him. I knew what he would've said: "It's not your fault that Finn died." I knew that it wasn't my fault, but still, I couldn't help but blame myself for it. Finn wasn't the first person to die in front of me, but the fact that he died saving my life was just too much to handle. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I knew I couldn't cry. Not now. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

- It's OK. Everything's gonna be OK. – He said softly, looking to the ground. He was trying to cheer me up. I couldn't help but smile at this. Even though I was acting not the nicest way with him, he was still trying to cheer me up. *That's nice.* I thought.

- Sledge? – Someone said. Both Piers and I looked up to see a soldier standing in front of us. – There's a call for you. Right there. – He motioned towards a military vehicle. I nodded and made my way there, Piers not too far behind me,

- Hello? – I said as I picked up the receiver.

- Good afternoon, Miss Sledge. – I heard a familiar male voice say. – I'm glad to hear that you're still alive.

- Who is this? – I asked suspiciously.

- Oh, how rude of me. – The man laughed. – It's me, Derek Simmons.

- I thought that I've recognized your voice. – I murmured bemused.

- Well then, let's cut to the chase. I see that you've completed your mission. The sum of money we've discussed will be transferred to your bank account in a few minutes.

- My mission? What do you… - and then it hit me. I felt anger boil up in me. – If you have anything to do with what's happened here, Simmons, trust me, you'll be very sorry. And that bitch that you've sent won't live long either. – I spat out.

- Oh I doubt it, Miss Sledge. I hope to see you soon. I might have a few more jobs for you to do. – He snickered.

- Go fuck yourself, Simmons! – I yelled and slammed the phone down.

- Problems? – Piers asked.

- Nope. Everything's fine. I always tell people to go fuck themselves and slam down the phone ending the conversation. – I answered sarcastically.

- Fair enough. – Piers rolled his eyes and started going away. *OK, maybe I was too harsh.*

- Hey, Piers. – I said as I grabbed his hand and he turned to face me. – Can I go see Chris? – I asked with an apologetic look.

- Come here. – He said as he led me to a military vehicle. We both got in and it took us to the hospital. – You should get your wound checked up. – He said while we were driving to the hospital.

- What for? – I asked. – I'm not bleeding or anything. There's no need to.

- When we bandaged you up the conditions were very unsanitary. We could've caused an infection.

- Oh, that. – I laughed a bit. – There's one good thing about my blood for me. I can't catch such infections. I might get sick, but whenever there's a risk for my blood to get infected because of unsanitary conditions and such, my blood kills the microbes. Or something like that, I'm not quite sure myself.

- You know, you never stop to amaze me. – He smiled as the vehicle stopped. – Let's go.

We got out of the vehicle and walked into a building that was now turned into a hospital. There were a lot of wounded soldiers; doctors and nurses were running around. I grabbed one nurse by the hand.

- Excuse me. – I said. – Chris Redfield was brought here today. Where can we find him?

- I'm sorry, Miss, but we have an emergency. – She said rushing away.

- Well, obviously. – I murmured. – This is a hospital after all. – I heard Piers snicker.

I tried asking a few other nurses, but they said the same thing as the first one. I got fed up with this and went up to a doctor.

- Look. – I started annoyed. – Chris Redfield was brought here. Where is he?

- Redfield? – The doctor asked. – Tall, brown haired, well-built, about 40 years old captain? He was because of head injury?

- Yes. – I said as I felt my heart clutch in my chest.

- I'm very sorry, Miss. – My eyes widened in horror. *He can't be dead.* I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. It was Piers. I could feel his hand tremble a bit. – He ran away as soon as he regained consciousness.

- WHAT?! – Piers and I yelled out in unison. – What do you mean he ran away?! How?! – I asked the doctor.

- I don't know what happened to him before, but after regaining consciousness he had lost all memory. We call this a post-traumatic amnesia. The man didn't even know who he was, not to mention what had happened. And as you can see we've got a lot of soldiers to look after at the moment, he was left lone for a while. When a nurse went to check up on him he was no longer there. We've sent a squad to look for him but they didn't find anything. You should try contacting his family or close friends, maybe he will go to them. Again, I am very sorry. – The doctor walked away. I was standing there, my eyes still wide. I grabbed my head in my hands.

- God! Chris, why the fuck did you have to do such a stupid thing?! – I yelled out.

- There's not time to waste. – Piers spoke up. – I'll contact HQ and start a search party. You're like family to him, you must know people that he could contact?

- Yeah, a few. – I answered lowering my head.

- Go home and contact them. You have nothing to do here in Edonia anymore. I'll be in charge of the search party. If you find any sort of information, contact me through HQ. I'll do the same if I find something out as well. OK? – He ordered. I just nodded. He came closer to me and put both his hands on my shoulders. – Look at me, Sledge. – He ordered me and, God knows why, I obeyed. My green eyes met up with his hazel ones. – We'll find him. I know that you care dearly for him, Minnie, but we'll find him. – One of his hands moved from my shoulder to my cheek and with his thumb he brushed away a single tear that I didn't know had escaped my eye. – I promise you.

I smiled widely and hugged him tight. Only when he wrapped one arm around me had I realized what happened. *Oh my God! What am I doing?!* I jumped away from him, my cheeks red from embarrassment.

- Sorry. – I murmured not looking into his eyes. – I think I should go and get myself a flight or a ride home – I said and walked away. While walking away I didn't see how Piers' shocked expression changed into a smile.

* * *

**Hi, guys. Yeah, I know, I promised to update sooner, but I didn't. I'm really sorry T_T I want to assure you that I have the whole story written in my notebook and I need to type it into my laptop in order to post it here. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I want to make things clear that I will continue posting th chapters as soon as I can. I hope that there are still readers who will read this after such a break...**

**Anyway, I would like to thank all of the readers, also everyone who is reviewing this story and I want to say a huge thanks to jurassicpark12 who took up the task to translate my story to French ^_^ Thank you for reading and please review ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

6 MONTHS LATER

It's been 6 months since I last saw or heard from Chris. After the whole incident in the hospital I got back home to England and continued my studies. All the free time I had, I would spend it contacting people to see if they've heard anything from Chris. I talked with Claire and Jill; wrote to Sheva and Rebecca. Hell, I even contacted Barry, but none of them had any information about Chris. At least all of them promised to help with the search and contact me whenever they find anything

Piers' search party wasn't too effective as well. He would e-mail me from time to time asking to contact certain people or to investigate some sort of information that he had found. Unfortunately, my replies to him were almost all the time identical – no clues on Chris' whereabouts. Even my parents tried their best to help with the search, but there was no result.

Today was June 27th. It has been 6 months and 3 days since the events in Edonia. I was in the university attending one of my classes when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw that an unknown number was calling me. At first I ignored it, but a few moments later the same number called again. *What the fuck?* I thought as I quickly got up and left the class to answer the phone.

- Yes?! – I said a bit annoyed to the caller once I was out of the class.

- Minnie? – I heard a familiar male voice.

- This better be important, pup, because you just made me leave a very important class. – I said irritated a bit.

- We've found him. – Piers didn't pay any attention to what I've said before.

- What? – I whispered holding onto a wall for support as suddenly my legs felt wobbly.

- We've found Chris, Minnie. Just like the doctor said he doesn't remember anything. I think you should come here.

- Of course. Where is he? – I asked.

- We're in Eastern Europe. I'll send you the coordinates in a few minutes. Will you be able to come?

- Yeah, of course. See you there, then.

- Yeah. – He said and ended the call.

I couldn't believe it. Chris was alive and I'll see him probably in just a few days. I didn't even notice how I came back to class, took my stuff and left in a hurry. I came home earlier than I was supposed to and my mom noticed it.

- Minnie, dear, is everything OK? – She asked walking out of the kitchen. – You're home early today.

- He found him, mom. – I said, my voice trembling as I rushed to my room to pack my things. My mother came in after me.

- For goodness sake, child! Who found who? I don't understand.

- Piers found him, mom. Piers found Chris. I have to go and see him. – I told her, putting things into my backpack.

- Piers? Oh, it's the nice boy you've met while you were in Edonia, right? – She asked, her eyes beaming with joy. Sometimes it looked like the reason for her life is to find me a husband.

- Yes, mother. I have to go, really.

- I understand, sweetheart. Just be sure to take care of everything concerning your thesis. You wouldn't want to repeat the year just because you couldn't defend your thesis at a certain day. (Author's note: where I live, in order to graduate from university you have to write a thesis and defend it before your professors. So just bear with me here ^_^)

- I'll take care of everything, mom. – I said as I completed packing my backpack and started changing clothes. I put on a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt and put on a pair of sneakers. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out of my room.

- Minnie. – My mom stopped me before I could leave through the front door. – Your sister called. – I could just feel how my heart turned into stone.

- What the fuck did she want? – I growled.

- Watch your language, young lady! – Mom scowled me.

- Look, Ann. – I started. – Almost all of my life you and Frederic treated me as your own daughter. And I see you both as nothing less but my parents. I'm very grateful and have all my respect to you for everything that you've done for me. But that… woman is not my sister. She hasn't been one since that day that she left me in that God forsaken island for 3 years, and haven't showed her face ever since. So I'm sorry if this looks rude to you, but I will never see her as my sister. I can promise you that.

- But, sweetie. She wanted to see you. Many times. You just never agreed to meet her. I am sure that she is very sorry for what she has done to you. If you could just give her a chance…

- She wanted to see me when? 10 years after Chris and Claire got me out of that hell hole? No thanks! I needed her then and there. I was 4 years old, our parents had just died. I needed her then the most. And what did she do? She put me in the hands of some sort of lunatic who was conducting experiments on me for 3 years non-stop! – I waited for Ann to say something, but she didn't so I continued. – I would meet her every few years during my missions, but she never wanted to talk things out peacefully. Actually everything went on quite the opposite. I know her better than you do, trust me. I will never forgive her. Ever.

- You should at least talk to her, Minnie. – Ann said. She sighed when I didn't answer her. – I'm sure Ada is very sorry. She's your sister for God's sake.

- Ada Wong is not my sister! – I yelled out to her. – She never was and never will be! Remember this! – With that I left the house and slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. I know this is a short chapter, more of a filler, but I posted it sooner than I did the last one ^_^ This isn't much but it's better than nothing, right? ^_^ I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can and it will be longer, I can tell you that. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review, message and write your ideas. Thank you in advance ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

I could say that I've had a pretty fucked up life. My parents died when I was 4. Right after that, my bitch of a sister locked me up in Rockfort Island. The man that was in charge of me treated me as a lab rat and I was administered with probably all of the viruses that Umbrella had developed by that time. After 3 years of experiments the Redfield siblings freed me from there and took care of me for about a year. Then my uncle from my mother's side found me and took me to live with him and his wife. That's when I'd become a Sledge. I took my foster parents' last name (which is also my mother's maiden name). I didn't want to be related to that bitch more than I had to.

Chris and Claire kept in touch with me. I would often go to America and visit them, or they would come to England to visit me. Chris had me trained in hand-to-hand combat. This was very useful, because from time to time I would get jobs from the governments that included B.O.W.s (You could say I was a hired girl for special missions only, because only a few people throughout the world knew what had happened to me). I'd usually meet my sister during those missions, but we were always on different sides. I've hated her enough before, but now my hatred was bigger than ever, because 6 months ago, in Edonia, she killed my Team members and because of that, one of the closest people to me, Chris, went missing for half a year.

- Please put on your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly. – A voice said bringing me back to reality.

After not a very nice discussion with my mother I went to the airport and bought the first ticket there was to go to the place that Piers had found Chris at. The fastest flight was 05:15 PM on the 29th, so I had to spend more than a day on the airport. It wasn't that bad actually. The thought of seeing Chris would keep the enthusiasm in me. And to be honest, I kind of wanted to see Piers, too. I know that I haven't been acting nice with him, but that doesn't mean I hate him. I even grew quite fond of him over the months. Hey, if you were in my situation, you'd understand. I'm sure. Probably. Maybe. I don't know. I mean, during those 6 months Piers was the only person whose calls and e-mails would bring a smile to my face because of the never ending hope that maybe this time he found Chris. So yeah, over those 6 months I started to like him and there's nothing neither strange nor romance-y about it, right?

The flight cost me a lot, but since I didn't use the money that Simmons sent me after Edonia, I could've afford it. *Simmons. I'll get you, you prick.* I thought when my thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of the plane landing. I grabbed my backpack and left the plane.

I saw Piers standing in the airport. I contacted him while I was still in England and told him when my flight would land and he said that he would come and meet me. When he saw me, he waved at me and I waved back and walked straight to him. I couldn't do anything with that stupid grin on my face.

- Hey. – He greeted me with his trademark stern face.

- Hi, there. – I answered still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

- What are you so happy about? – He eyed me with curiosity as we started moving towards the exit of the airport.

- I don't really know myself. – I answered laughing a bit. – Next question.

PIERS' POV.

Minnie had this huge grin plastered on her face ever since she left the plane. I had to admit, while smiling she looked like a completely different person; like a normal young woman who had the ideal happy life and not like a kid who had seen more throughout her twenty few years of life than any twenty year old should see.

- I don't know. – She smiled at me as we left the airport. – I guess I'm just happy to be back… to be out of home. - *What was that hesitation about?* I thought suspiciously. *She's acting weirder than she did back in Edonia, if that's even possible*. – And to see Chris of course. Speaking of which, when will I see him?

- We'll go get him in the evening. – I told her as I led her to a car that I parked not too far away from the airport.

- What? Why?

- Because I don't know where he is now, but I know where he will be in the evening. – I motioned for her to get into the passenger's seat while I took the driver's.

- And where is it? – She asked seriously, no trace of the previous grin left on her face. I wanted her to smile again. She looked cute while smiling and now the same kid with a cruel childhood was sitting beside me. – Piers? – She interrupted my thoughts.

- A bar not too far from where we're staying. – I saw how her face frowned. – We still have a few hours to kill, so I'm taking you to the hotel. You probably want to take a shower and have some rest before…

- Have you seen him? – She cut me off.

- What?

- Chris. Have you seen him? – She asked again.

- Yeah, why?

- How is he?

- He's… a different man, Minnie. – I told her keeping my eyes on the road. The girl just nodded. The rest of our drive to the hotel was quiet.

When Minnie told me the date of her arrival, I booked her a room and now I was walking her to it.

- You're probably tired from the trip. – I said when we reached her room. – Rest up. If you'll need anything, my room is next door.

- Thank you, Piers. – She smiled and opened the door. Insensibly a small smile found its way onto my lips as well. – I'll see you later. – She said as she walked into her room. I nodded and entered my own.

*Damn, I'm glad she's here.* I thought as I sat down on the bed in my room. I wouldn't have thought that I'd actually be happy to see that little troublemaker, who had absolutely no respect towards her superiors, again. The little troublemaker with a really cute smile. The way she treated me in Edonia was intolerable then, but now those days seem so far and I might even go as far as to say that I missed her. A lot. Even though she used to get on my nerves, she was something different than everything else and I liked it. In these last 6 months my mind was occupied with finding Chris, but once in a while I would drift away thinking about Minnie. *What am I thinking?! I don't have time for these things! She's cute, yeah. She has a nice body, yes. Her character, you can get used to it. But I had a war to fight. A war that won't end any time soon; which meant that I had to keep my mind focused on the war and not on that girl even though I'd very much prefer the latter.* And yet again, my mind drifted off to the petite black haired girl that was staying in a room next to mine. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

- Come in! – I said.

MINNIE'S POV.

I was sitting on the bed, a towel wrapped around my body. The shower was really something I needed after sending almost 36 hours in an airport and then another 5 on the plane itself. It was really nice of Piers to have a room ready for me.

I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It showed 11 a.m. The bar that Piers was talking about opened up probably in the evening, so I have at least 6 hours to spare. *What the fuck will I do for so long?* I thought, but then an idea hit me. I quickly put on my jeans and a button up shirt and left my room. I approached the door that was next to my room and knocked.

- Come in! – I heard Piers' voice, so I cracked open the door and popped my head in. Piers was sitting on his bed, looking a bit surprised to see me.

- Mind if I drop in? – I asked him.

- Not at all. – He said standing up and walking towards me. I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

- So, what is it? – Piers asked when he stopped in front of me. *Didn't think that far, eh, Minnie?* I scolded myself in my head.

- Well, I figured that we still have at least 6 hours to kill until we go get Chris, so I… I didn't have anything to do, so I thought that maybe we could be bored together? – I asked him. At first he looked strangely at me but then he let out a very silent and almost untraceable laugh.

- Sure. Take a seat. – He motioned towards the bed. I plopped down on it with my legs Indian style while Piers sat on a chair in front of me.

- So what happens when we bring Chris back? – I asked to end the silence.

- We've already contacted HQ about it. We have a mission tomorrow and we want Chris to lead us there.

- What kind of mission?

- We'll be going to China. It seems that there was an outbreak of C-virus as well. *C-virus. Then that means…*

- I want to come, too.

- What?!

- I want to go to China with you. I've worked with the BSAA , I'm sure you'll find me useful there.

- I can't argue with that, but… Why would you want to go there? It's not your job. You'll be putting your life at risk for no reason.

- I want to make sure that the C-virus will be destroyed and extinct for good.

- I'll contact HQ and let them know. – Piers agreed, not putting up much of a fight. I'm sure he thought that I was doing this for Finn. It's true that I still feel like I owe the guy. But Finn wasn't the only reason. There could be a possibility that I'll meet Ada there. Then I can have it over it.

- Was it hard finding him? – At first Piers was confused, but then he understood that I was talking about Chris.

- It wasn't easy. – He answered gloomy. – At first we searched all of Edonia. From there we moved north and got a lead that a man who looked like Chris moved East, so we changed our direction. It was more of a witch hunt to be honest. But then HQ reported that a similar man was spotted somewhere in this town. The record showed that he didn't stay in one place too long, so we had to act fast. When we came here, we spotted Chris in that bar below. Right after that I contacted you and told HQ that we'll bring him back in time for our mission in China.

- You think he'll agree to go? – I asked.

- Of course not. But our job is to make him come with us no matter what. He's wasting his life away, Minnie. He's just a shadow of the man that he once was. – I lowered my head a bit, thinking about Chris. – To be honest, Minnie, I didn't want you to come here.

- What?! – This was unexpected. Not to mention it made me angry.

- Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't want you here. Actually, it's quite the opposite. But I don't want you to see Chris the way he is now. I know that he's like a brother to you and that you two have a very strong bond. But the man that you will see today is nothing more than an abusive drunk. I don't want you to see him that way, but you're probably the only person that I know who can make him remember anything.

To be honest, he lost me way back when he said that he wanted to see me. There was this stupid smile on my face that just wouldn't go away. I don't know why (or maybe secretly I did), but he made me happy.

- Did you hear what I've just said? – He asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

- Yeah. – I lied a bit. – Don't worry. Everything will be fine. – He just nodded. – Chris is a great man and nothing can change that. I owe him my life, so I will do everything to help him.

- You're talking about that Island? – Piers asked, referring to what I just said, and I just nodded. – What did they do to you, Minnie? – He asked concerned. I looked at him closely, debating in my head whether or not I should tell him the whole story.

- Are you sure you want to know? – I asked and he just nodded. – Ah, to hell with it. While in Rockfort Island, the lunatic that was looking after me administered me with Umbrella's viruses. I was injected with the T-virus, T-Veronica virus and the G-virus. I don't know how or why, but my body accepted all of the viruses. That's why I didn't suffer any mutations.

- T-Veronica? I've never heard of such a virus before.

- Probably because it was a piece of shit.

- What do you mean?

- In order for the host to accept that virus without any mutations, the host has to be put in very low temperature for many years. I didn't need that because I was injected with the T-Veronica and G-Virus at the same time. And since the G-virus has regenerative abilities I was saved from the mutations.

- Wow. You really had to go through something.

- Yeah. And Chris got me out of there, so I owe him and his sister everything.

Right after I stopped talking, Piers' phone rang and he picked it up. After a few moments he put it down and turned to me.

- We have to go. – He said as he stood up. – Chris just entered the bar.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5pm. *Wow, time flies with him.* I thought as I stood up from the bed. Or tried, at least. Because I was sitting in the same position for almost 6 hours my legs fell asleep. So when I tried to stand up I failed miserably and fell. Luckily for me Piers was nearby and caught me before I could contact the floor.

- Are you OK? – He asked holding me tightly in his arms. I grabbed his shoulders for support and tried to stand on my legs.

- Yeah, I'm fine. Just my legs fell… - I raised my head and was eye to eye with Piers. Literally. It looked like the distance between my face and his was just a couple of centimeters. I looked straight in his eyes and he did the same. I don't if it was just my imagination, but it felt as if the sniper was slightly leaning into my direction. And I didn't turn away. I felt myself leaning in as well. It felt as if our lips were starting to brush one another's then there was a loud knock on the door that made us jump away from each other.

- Piers! We have to go now! – Said the voice from behind the door.

- Jesus. – I murmured still startled from the unexpected knock.

- I'll be there in a few. – Piers answered as he grabbed his BSAA jacket and put it on. – We should go. I'll tell about our plan on the way to the bar. – He said as he put his hand on the small of my back and gently escorted me out through the door.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! First of all, I want to say that I'm really sorry for not putting any new chapters for quite some time. I had a reallt huge problem with the internet and was unable to post the story. But hopefully, it got fixed for good and I won't suffer from any more technical difficulties. So I still hope that are at least a few of you who haven't given up on waiting for the new chapters, because trust me, I didn't give up on writing and completing my story ^_^ I really hope that you enjoyed reading this and I'm looking forward to your feedback.**

**Also, a WARNING. The story is rated M for a reason. It's not just because of the language. There will be a chapter in the future that will contain adult themes, if you know what I mean. But don't worry. I know that there are people who don't like reading stuff like that, so I'll make sure to warn you before the adult scene and you will be able to skip it, if you don't like these kinds of things.**

**So everyone, have a nice day, evening or night and "see" you all in the next chapter ^_^ **


	10. Chapter 10

So Piers' plan was for me to sit among all the other soldiers and show myself only when he would give me a sign. I tried to argue but he said that Chris is unpredictable right now and he might do something to me. And Piers didn't want to risk it. So I was sitting at the table that was in the furthest corner of the bar. It was a small bar, not my type really. Most people would just come here to get drunk. By the bar sat Piers with the food he ordered (the food was there because we didn't want to look suspicious, just sitting in a bar with no drinks or food; you could see a few bottles on our table as well) and next to him was Chris. He was already drunk and was still drinking. He emptied his glass.

- Another round. – He said loudly to the woman behind the bar. Piers was right; Chris looked like shit. The woman reluctantly opened the bottle. I could see that Piers murmured something to Chris, but he didn't pay much attention to the young soldier. The bartender poured half of Chris' glass.

- Fill her up! – Chris ordered.

- You've had enough. – The woman answered with a Slavish accent.

- Listen, sweetheart. - Chris said grabbing the bottle form the woman's hands. *Oh, God. Chris.* I thought as I watched everything with slight disgust. – You're here to pour drinks and look pretty, so how about you shut your mouth?

Chris filled up his glass, but the woman grabbed and splashed the contents of the glass on Chris' face. Piers was watching carefully, waiting for an opportunity to cut into the conversation. The woman's reaction didn't really surprise me. I mean seriously, Chris really crossed the line there.

- How about you get the hell out of my bar?! – The woman yelled at the older soldier. Chris took a few steps back, still with the bottle in his hands and drunk as hell.

- Nowhere to go. – He murmured walking away from the bar. He obviously had no intention of leaving, because a bald man stood in front of him and told him something in a foreign language. Chris didn't pay any attention and walked past the man hitting his shoulder. The man turned around.

- I said she asked you to leave. – The man said grabbing Chris' shoulder, but the soldier quickly grabbed him and slammed him into a table.

- Chris. – I said barely audibly standing up, but one of the soldiers that was by my side, grabbed me by the hand and pulled me back down on my chair. I watched in horror as Chris swung the bottle back and was ready to smash it into the bald man's head. That wasn't the same man that saved me from Rockfort Island. No. In front of me stood someone else, someone, whom I've never seen before.

Before Chris could hit the man with the bottle, Piers grabbed his arm. Chris snapped his head towards Piers, angry look on his face.

- Never thought I'd find Chris Redfield wasting away in a shithole like this. – Piers told him seriously. Chris freed his arm form Piers' hold and sat down at the table that was beside him.

- Who the hell are you? – Chris slurred. Piers grabbed a chair and sat in front of Chris.

- Piers… - He said. – Piers Nivans.

- Never heard o'ya. – Chris slurred not even looking at the sniper.

- How about this? – Piers took out his phone and showed something in it to Chris. – You heard of this?

- What is that? – Chris asked looking at the phone.

- You really don't remember anything, do you? Bioterrorism.

- Bio… - Chris started and then grabbed his head. Piers motioned for me to come to him. I did as I was told and took a seat next to Piers'. Chris looked suspiciously at me.

- What about her? – Piers asked. – Do you remember her? – Chris laughed a bit as his drunken eyes looked at me.

- I'm sure I'd remember a pretty face like that. – He slurred.

- Jesus. – I murmured furiously as I ran a hand through my hair. Piers looked sadly at me.

- That voice. – Chris spoke eyeing me. Piers and I looked at him. – You're… You're Minnie. – My eyes widened.

- You remember me? – I asked hopefully.

- Sorry, no. – He slurred again. – I remember the name that's it. I have absolutely no idea who in the hell are you. – He said looking away from us.

- You can't hide from your past Chris. – Piers said. – No matter where you go or what you do. – By the look on Chris' face you could easily say that was starting to panic.

- Who are you? – He asked, panic clear in his voice. – What is this?

- OK… - Piers said calmly. – You don't remember me? – He started tapping on his phone. I saw photos and names of the soldiers who died in Edonia appear on the screen. But one name made my heart skip a beat. *Finn McCauley*. – Well, how about them? – Piers asked as he showed the photos to Chris. The older man turned his gaze away. – Look! – Piers ordered. – I said look! – Piers slammed his fist at the table, stood up from his chair and shoved the phone in front of Chris' face.

- Piers. – I said, trying to calm him down.

- Those were your men! – Piers continued, ignoring me. At least now Chris was paying attention to him. – Men who died under your command! You owe it to them to remember, Chris! – I grabbed Piers' hand in order to make him calm down. – If you walk away now then this was all for nothing!

- Enough! – Chris yelled as he pushed Piers' phone away from his face.

- Piers, that's enough! – I yelled as I yanked him down by the hand on his chair.

- Damn it! – Piers said disappointed. – 6 months of searching for you and this is what I find! – He knocked down an empty bottle that was on the table.

Piers looked away furious and I kept looking straight into Chris, sadness visible in my eyes. *He doesn't remember anything.* I thought. *I can't believe that I will lose him so easily.* Chris looked at me and Piers, then narrowed his eyes looking at the BSAA logo sewed onto Piers' jacket sleeve.

- BSAA… - Chris whispered. Piers turned his head and looked at Chris.

- Yeah. – I said smiling a bit.

- It's where you belong. – Piers added. – Everyone's waiting.

- Everyone? – Chris asked confused. Piers turned his head a bit to the side and motioned for the soldiers to show themselves. The next moment almost all of the men dressed casually stood up from their tables and walked to our table.

- We're taking you back, Captain. – Piers said. – One way or another.

Chris looked suspiciously at us, but agreed to come along.

* * *

When we were leaving the bar, I heard Piers talking to other soldiers about what should they do now. I walked closer to them.

- We have to sober him up. – I pointed out. – I mean look at him. He can barely walk straight and he's slurring. We should let him sleep it off through the night. He'll be as good as new in the morning, trust me. – I looked at Chris leaning at a wall and something caught my eye. – Is that a bottle in his hand?

I approached him and saw the glass container filled with booze in his hand. I extended my hand.

- You're not taking it with you, Chris. – I said. – Give it to me.

- What? – He slurred at me. By now Piers was standing by my side.

- I said give me the bottle, Chris. – I repeated.

- No! It's mine!

- Stop acting like a child, Chris. Give it! – I yanked the bottle from out of his grasp and poured its contents on the ground. – Let's just get him to the hotel. – I murmured as Piers took a hold of his swirling Captain and we made our way to the hotel that we were staying in.

Since there were no empty rooms, Piers agreed to stay with Chris in his room. The other soldiers went to their rooms and now it was only me, Chris and Piers standing in front of the door to Piers' room. The sniper was keeping his Captain steady. Piers put a hand into his pocket, fished out a key and threw it to me.

- Unlock the door, Minnie. – He asked. I nodded and did as I was told.

- Yeah, pretty face, open it. – Chris slurred. I turned to look at him, my eyes wide. I was ready to say something back, but then I noticed Piers who was trying to hide a smile.

- What's so funny… pup? – I threw him a smug look and continued with my work. *The damn lock won't open.*

- You have to hand it to him, - Piers said, not even a little bit phased by what I've said earlier, – even in this condition, he has good taste in women.

I froze a bit at what he said, but luckily the door unlocked and I could let them both in, pretending I didn't hear what he said. Piers helped Chris in and sat him down on a chair by the small table that was in the room. I followed behind them quietly. *I've waited for this moment for 6 fucking months and yet he doesn't even recognize me.* I thought sadly.

- I'll make the bed, and you'll be able to go to sleep. – Piers said making the bed.

- Where will you sleep? – I asked him.

- I'll sleep on the floor or in the chair. – He answered me. – Hey, I'm a soldier; I'm used to sleeping anywhere.

- I'm not going to bed until I finish this. – I heard Chris say and when I turned to him I saw him take a bottle from out of his jacket filled with some sort of liquid. Obviously it wasn't lemonade.

- I thought you got rid of that bottle. – Piers said as he stood in front of Chris.

- That's another one. – Chris slurred. – You think one bottle is enough for me?

- Come on, Chris. – Piers said walking closer to him. – Let's get you to bed.

- I told you I'm not going until I finish this! – Chris slammed his fist onto the table.

- Oh, God. – I said. – Whatever, let him drink it. It's not like one bottle will make a difference here. – I added, Piers just shrugged and walked away from the table.

- And I want you to keep me company, pretty face. – Chris slurred again.

- What?! – Piers and I said in unison.

- I want her to keep me company. – He pointed at me.

- I don't think that's a good idea. – Piers said standing in front of me protectively.

- I will not start drinking until she joins me. – Chris slurred stubbornly. Before anyone could say anything, I stepped into the conversation.

- You know what? Fine. – I said as I moved closer to the table. – I'll keep you company, but when this bottle is empty you will go to sleep. – I said annoyed and Chris just nodded.

- Are you sure about this? – Piers murmured to my ear. I shivered a bit and remembered what happened in this same room about an hour ago. I took a deep breath.

- Don't worry, I've been through high school, I know what it means to drink. – I said as I sat by the table in front of Chris. Piers brought two glasses and Chris filled them up.

I have to be honest. Yes, I know what it means drinking alcohol. In my high school years I went to almost all parties, I drank a lot of alcohol there and I usually was the last one standing in the party. I was and am a pretty good drinker. But then I was drinking with people who were my age. And Chris… He's more than 2 times older than me and he's 3 times bigger than me. I drank with Chris once, and let's just say my evening ended hugging the toilet. But now Chris is already drunk so maybe I stand a chance of keeping up with him.

I grabbed the filled glass and drank it all up just like Chris did. The moment I swallowed the booze I knew this evening won't be a calm one. It was vodka and every time I would drink vodka, I would always do something stupid.

PIERS' POV.

I didn't like the idea that Minnie was drinking. I already had one drunk on my hands, I didn't need another one. But deep inside, I knew that this wasn't the only reason. I wanted to protect her from harm, that's why I didn't want her seeing Chris the way he is now. I didn't want her feeling hurt. I know I have developed some sort of feelings for the girl that's sitting right in front of me and is trying to out drink my Captain. I still wasn't quite sure what those feeling were, but I knew they were more than just between comrades or brother and sister. Over the 6 months that I was searching for Chris, there was another person that would pop into my head. I was more anxious than I should have been writing an e-mail to her, reporting about our search results. And then there was the day when we finally found Chris and I called her. Before hearing her voice everything seemed to be fine. But when she said the first words (even though she sounded annoyed) I then understood how much I actually missed her. And of course there is the… event that happened some time ago in this exact room. I don't know what the fuck happened to me. I mean, I have a mission that I have to complete no matter what. And yet I've let myself get carried away, but at that moment I didn't really care.

A loud thud brought me back to reality. Minnie slammed her glass on the table.

- Done! – She announced rather loudly. I looked at the table and saw the already empty bottle of booze. Chris had his elbow on the table and his head was leaning against his hand. He was barely awake. – I held my end of the bargain, Chris. Now got to bed. – Minnie leaned against the back of her chair.

Chris mumbled something that couldn't be understood, so I just walked up to him. I took his arm and helped him up. He was so drunk that he could barely stand on his feet, so I almost had to carry him to the bed.

When the Captain was finally in the bed and started snoring loudly, I walked up to Minnie who was still sitting on the chair.

- How are you feeling? – I asked, looking straight into her eyes.

- I'm fine. – She smiled at me. Her eyes were a bit bleary, but that was the only thing that showed that she had been drinking. She wasn't slurring, wasn't making any uncoordinated moves. *She must be a heavy drinker.* I thought. – I think I should go. We have a difficult day tomorrow.

I nodded, not really wanting her to leave. She quickly stood up from the chair but immediately fell back down on it, her head in her hands. I kneeled next to her.

- What's wrong? – I asked concerned. She held her head for a few moments and then she started falling from the chair into my direction. I caught her and looked at her. – Minnie, what's going on?

- Oooooh, nothing. – She slurred. – I think the alcohol is finally taking an effect on me. – She giggled like a little girl. – I knew I shouldn't have moved from that chair.

She was drunk as hell. *There goes the heavy drinker theory.* I thought sarcastically.

- Come on. – I said holding her tightly. – Let's get you to your room. You need to rest. – I literally pulled her up from the floor and she dug her nails into my jacket.

- I'm dizzy, Piers. – She whined. – Don't make quick moves. – I couldn't help but laugh at this.

- Sorry. – I steadied her on her feet and started leading her to the door.

- Don't walk so fast, Piers, I'm dizzy. – She whined again. I let her out the door.

- You do whine a lot. – I murmured as I closed the door to my room behind my back.

- What did you say?! – She quickly turned her drunken emerald eyes at me.

- Nothing. – I smiled and led her to her room.

- No. I heard you say something! – She was talking louder than necessary. – Tell me!

- Minnie, be quiet. – I clasped my hand over her mouth gently. – You'll wake the whole hotel up.

- Then tell me, Piers. – She whispered when I removed my hand from her mouth.

- Nothing. – I repeated just as quietly.

- Tell me or I will yell. – She said pouting her lips. She looked like a child but nevertheless cute.

- OK. I said that you'll have a huge hangover tomorrow. - I lied.

- Oh, don't worry. – She replied happily. – No matter how much I drink, I will remember everything the next morning and won't have a hangover. I just don't have hangovers. Simple as that. – She giggled. I just smiled as we reached the door to her room.

- Where's the key, Minnie? – I asked, holding her in front of me.

- The key? – She slurred. – Oh, the key to the door. – She giggled again. This evening was really testing my patience. She looked around. – I don't have it, Piers. – She said matter-of-factly. I just sighed.

- OK, then we'll do it my way. – I said and I propped her against the wall. I searched the front and back pockets of her jeans. Only then I noticed how nicely the fabric clung to her body. The jeans brought out her hips and legs beautifully, and the blouse pointed out her slim waist and breasts. If the situation was any different I wouldn't take my eyes off her perfect body and beautiful face. Even though she was drunk and could barely stand on her feet, she still looked like a goddess. *That's enough, Piers.* I snapped myself out of my fantasy. I had a job to do, so I had to focus on it.

I felt the key in one of her front jeans' pockets and took it out.

- You stay still. – I said as I steadied her against the wall once again. – I'll unlock the door and you'll be able to go to sleep.

She just nodded, her head bent down, eyes closed. This day took a lot of energy from her and the drinking match with Chris didn't help at all. I started unlocking the door, but the lock wouldn't budge. *They should really do something about these jamming locks.* I thought as I tried to open the door.

- Piers. – I heard Minnie murmur quietly.

- Yeah? – I asked, still busy with the lock.

- Piers. – She said again.

- Just a minute, Minnie.

- Piers, I'm falling.

*What the…?* I thought as I turned to Minnie. And there she was, sliding against the wall to the side. I caught her before she could hit the ground. By now she almost wasn't capable of standing on her own (that's what happens when you're tired and drunk at the same time), so I had to hold her with one arm and try to open the jammed door with the other.

- I'm tired, Piers. – She mumbled so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear.

- Just a little bit longer. – I told her as the door finally opened.

Since Minnie had lost her ability to walk, I picked her up bridal style and carried into her room, closing the door behind me. I put her gently on the bed and took off her shoes. I pulled the covers over her when her eyes snapped open, horror filling them.

- What's wrong? – I asked a bit concerned.

She quickly sat up in bed and sat still for a few moments. *Maybe she dreamed of something.* I thought as I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to lay her down. She just pushed my hands away, shaking her head a bit.

- I get nauseous when I lay down. – She said breathing heavily.

- OK. You want to go to the bathroom in case you get nauseous again? – I asked looking at her. She just shook her head.

- I'll be fine as long as I don't lie down. – I smiled at her. Even though her eyes were still dazed and she still slurred a bit, but it looked like she was starting to regain control of what she says and does. As I was turning around to leave, the girl grabbed my hand. – Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?

- What? – I laughed a bit, because I really didn't expect to hear these words from Minnie Sledge.

- Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? It's easier for me to fall asleep when someone is with me. – She slurred a bit.

- Sure, no problem. – I said as I sat down on the bed beside her. I could feel fatigue consume my body, but the thought of staying here kept me going.

- Thank you, Piers. – She said as she leaned against the back of the bed with her eyes closed.

- You know. – I pointed out. – While I was taking you to your room, you called me by my name more times than during all the time we've spent in Edonia. Do I have to get you drunk every time I want you to call me by my name?

- Don't be ridiculous. – She laughed. – It's not that I want to offend you by calling you a pup. Well, at the beginning, yes I must confess, I wanted to offend you. But after some time I got used to you, and I didn't have anything against you.

- Then why do you keep doing it?

- Because I like teasing you. – She giggled.

- What?! – My eyes almost popped out of their orbits when she said that.

- Yeah. Whenever I tease you, you get that look on your face…

- Annoyance. – I explained the look she was talking about.

- Not really. – She said seriously. – At first it maybe was annoyance, but then it changed to something else. It was annoyance mixed with something. And you look so cute when you have that grimace on your face. – She giggled again. *Is this girl serious?* I couldn't understand if this was a joke or not.

She sat up once again, but this time she came closer to me.

- I acted like a bitch at first, I know. But I just want you to know that I never really hated you. To be honest, I like being with you and I wanted to apologize. – She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at how embarrassed she looked.

- Come here, you. – I said as I draped my arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. – Everything's fine. You have nothing to apologize for, Minnie. – I felt her small arms snake around me and hug me back.

To be honest only one thought ran through my mind over and over again. *I like being with you.* This made me happy. Really. Even if these were the words spoken when she was drunk, but you know what they say: sober thoughts, drunken words.

- When this is over… - She said still holding me tightly, but her voice showed that she was dozing off to sleep. - … maybe we could… meet in a… nicer place.

I looked down at her and smiled. She was asleep, her head against my chest and her arms still around me. I gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

- Anytime, beautiful. – I whispered.

- Thank you, Piers. – With that she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to her. In a second our lips connected and I could feel the taste of vodka on her lips. As much as I would have liked to continue this, I knew I couldn't because I didn't want to take advantage of her. I gently moved away from her lips.

- Don't do something you might regret in the morning, Minnie. – I said gently.

- I… won't. – And with that she fell asleep. I quietly left the room. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**And here's Chapter 10. I hope you didn't get too bored waiting for this chapter. Sorry if I took too long to post it, but I only have 2 hours a day to write my story. BUT don't start making the wrong conclusions just yet. The story is finished, I only have it in my notebook, so all I need to do is type the story to my cpmuter and then post it here. So you can be assured that I WILL finish this story ^_^ Also, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story ^_^ I hope you liked the chapter and will continue reading my creations ^_^ And as always I'm looking forward to your reviews and opinions and see you all next time ^_^**


End file.
